


cracks in the wall

by violentv0id



Series: Cracks in the Wall verse [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings Realization, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Rating May Change, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, mentions of manipulation, more like, not in detail but it will be mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: After being left by the Dreamon that had been possessing him, Dream is left to face what he did. Left to think and berate and soak in self-hatred. Sam, once a friend, watches over him as his jailer. The Warden. Old memories resurface, comfort is so desperately needed, and Sam is not made completely of stone as his Warden persona makes it seem.An old friendship is rekindled, so slowly, and underlying that is the spark of some feeling that is not as friend-like. Pushed aside and ignored, but not forever. Will things be fixed? Can old friendships be repaired? Can old atrocities be smoothed over? Nothing is sure...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Cracks in the Wall verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198970
Comments: 201
Kudos: 364





	1. the Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Alright... So, this is the first time I've decided to tackle a multi-chaptered fic in a while. But a good friend of mine inspired me, so I'm going to try
> 
> I'll say right away, this won't really have a solid upload schedule because my writing motivation is honestly not the best sometimes, but amazing at other times- But! I am gonna try my hardest to finish this! :]
> 
> And, as usual, personas! Not the actual people!
> 
> CWs for this chapter:  
> very vague self-harm mention  
> a panic attack  
> mild dissociation

The stone was cold. It was a grounding chill that seeped into his very bones. If he got too chilled, Dream just had to inch close to the lava that surrounded his cell. Lifting his head from where it was ducked down between his knees, he pushed up the mask that hid his face and swept tired eyes over the stone of the walls around him.

He was… So tired. Exhausted, lonely, and so aware of what had been happening. What he’d done before he was locked in here. How he’d been so manipulative- So absolutely _godawful_ to those that were once his friends. Hunching in tighter on himself, Dream let out a shuddering sigh. Squeezing his eyes closed and wrapping his arms around himself tightly, gripping the sleeves of his shirt.

He hadn’t meant for this to happen. Hadn’t meant for the fucking Dreamon- To take over him. It took control of him and _ruined_ all he’d been working on. Tore down what had been built and what was treasured. Destroyed the wonderful friendships he had- Chased away any sort of love from his life. 

That’s what the Dreamon’s goal was, though. No chance for love, no need for the host to depend on anyone else but it. No need for him to love anything else. Now, though? Now that Dream was locked away in this prison? The damn beast was getting _bored_. Getting tired of its host… Tired of not being able to rein down destruction and cause chaos.

So Dream was awoken fully, for the first time in months. The haze of the thing that had been controlling him for so long was gone. Not shielding him from memories any longer. Arms wrapping tighter around himself, a muffled sob pushed past his lips before he could stop it.

“What did I _do_ -?” He muttered, horrified. Images of the destruction flashing through his mind. Such destruction of land, people, and friendships- Hands coming up to grip at his own hair, another sob slipped out. Soon followed by another. The noise choked and raspy and ragged in his throat, unused to making noise now.

“No-” Curling in on himself, Dream just wanted the images to fade. Wanted the memories to once more be clouded by the haze of blissful unknowing. He was tossed aside, useless to the Dreamon’s whims and wants now. Useless. Useless- Useless, unwanted, and _hated._

Then, the sound of scraping stone had him jerkily sitting up and raising his gaze towards where an imposing figure was stepping into the cell. Quickly wiping away any gathered tears, not wanting to show weakness to the man entering the cell. His jailor, his warden, the one that had built this monstrous prison. Sam, the one who made this fortress meant to hold only the worst. Which, in retrospect, he had been one of the worst...

Right now, though, there was an almost hesitant look on Sam’s face hidden under the menacing mask that covered his face. Unsure if the way Dream simply looked well and properly broken was just… Another tactic. He knew of how this man manipulated Tommy, knew he wasn’t to be trusted. Then again, the broken look in those eyes was something hard to fake.

Stepping forward, trident still held at the ready by his side, Sam knelt down in front of Dream. A frown under his own mask when Dream flinched slightly away. Averting his gaze and trying to make himself small as possible. This wasn’t the man that had been first locked in this cell. Not the ruthless and planning tyrant. This was a man broken.

“Dream, look at me?” Sam asked, not gently, but not too harshly either. He wasn’t going to fall for tricks, but also he wasn’t made completely of stone as some seemed to think he was when he took on the mantle of the Warden. Kindness was something he could never push fully out of his heart, even when dealing with those that likely shouldn't deserve such kindness.

Only after a few moments of hesitation did Dream hesitantly slide his gaze back to Sam’s covered face. Darting over the mask that hid soft features underneath- Searching and sorry and open. Fear also marred his features, worried what may come-

After a good several seconds of hesitation, Sam sat himself down beside Dream heavily with a sigh. An expression of confusion was etched on Dream’s face, and he cautiously looked Sam over. Pulling his knees up to his chest and frowning slightly. “... What do you want.” He asked, hesitance dripping from his tone. Not wanting to trust anything for fear of being hurt.

“You aren’t the same.” The certainty in Sam’s tone had Dream shrinking back even more. Not quite sure why, but he felt _exposed_ \- Too open, too raw, like a nerve ending too close to the surface of a wound. Everything was too clear after being so muddled by the control of the Dreamon for such a long time. Emotions too intense and uncontrolled, like a live wire.

Hanging his head and digging his fingers into his own hair, a shuddering heave of breath pushed out of him. This was awful, he hated this, he- He didn’t want to be alone, exactly, but he also didn’t want to be _judged_ right now. Not when his own mind was tearing him down slowly, not when his arms bore red lines where he'd drug his nails down them in disgust.

So when Sam just very cautiously, but gently, lay a hand on his shoulder? It seemed to be the feather that broke the camel's back. Tears pooling in Dream’s eyes before rolling down his cheeks one after the other in fat droplets. Blankly turning to stare at the hand resting on his shoulder before an unbridled sob escaped him in a ragged gasp. Hand slapping over his mouth and face crumbling at such a simple kind touch. The world around him blurring and warping with the tears welling up even faster.

The sudden break startled Sam, eyebrows shooting up under his mask, and mouth twisting in a concerned frown. Pity also sent a pang through his heart at how _pathetic_ Dream seemed now. Without much thought put into the action, he turned and ushered Dream close to him after setting his trident a distance away from them. Then, using the hand that had held the weapon, he reached around to cup the back of Dream’s head. Running fingers through hair carefully, awkwardly offering comfort as best he could.

At being held, the cracks in Dream’s fragile composure just spread and spread before it completely and utterly shattered. His whole body shaking with the violence of the sobs wracking his frame. Face pressed against the hard material of Sam’s chestplate, hands gripping onto the fabric of the taller’s shirt at his sides in an almost child-like manner. Searching for anything that could ground him right now, when he didn't feel real when he didn't feel like himself- Even though he was more himself than he had been in so long.

It was that small detail that wedged a small crack in Sam’s guards. The helpless childish clinging, and the honestly hard to listen to sobs. All he could do was try to offer comfort as best he could for the moment- Sat there on the cold stone of the cell that he knew he built for Dream. Of the whole prison, he knew was meant for this one man- This one man that now didn't seem like he could be capable of hurting anyone again, not like he had before being locked away.

This one man that now seemed to be- To be like he once was. The lingering hatred and anger that had been permeating Dream had seemingly gone, now to be replaced by such _guilt_ that it was painful- Sam wasn’t going to fully trust this right away, but he wasn’t going to ignore this either. His instinct was murmuring quietly that this change was genuine, this wasn't an act or a manipulation. But he couldn't afford to make any mistakes, not after so much wrong had been done. 

After several long moments, the sobs shaking Dream were slowly subsiding. Only the occasional hiccup and juddering breath escaping him. He still clung tightly to Sam, though, and the tall creeper-hybrid decided he wasn’t going to let go until Dream did. It was a bit uncomfortable, a bit awkward, but he wasn’t about to pull back when he could tell that the other needed some sort of grounding touch. Not when he recognized this as definitely some sort of breakdown, perhaps a panic attack of some kind. Dream had initiated this hug, and Sam wasn't going to back away until Dream was the one to let go.

Indeed, eventually, Dream slowly withdrew with some hesitance. Unclenching his fingers from the fabric of Sam’s shirt, stiff from how hard he'd been clenching them, and he shrunk back into himself. Avoiding looking up at Sam directly, his face blotchy and tear-stained. Eyes red-rimmed and puffed up from the force he’d been crying. “... Thanks.” He muttered, voice crackling slightly. Quiet and a far cry from the once-confident and smooth silver-tongued lies that spilled from his lips when he wasn’t himself.

Grimacing slightly, Sam gave a slight nod. Not… Quite sure what to do. He wasn’t going to let Dream free, not a chance. At the same time, though, he didn’t want to keep the other man locked up if he wasn’t the monster that was thrown in this cell originally. He supposed the best course of action, for the time being, was to keep a close eye on Dream. Maybe check in more frequently, try to worm out details about what had been happening.

For now, though, he had to leave. Had to attend to some other duties… So, grabbing his trident and pushing himself up from the ground, Sam turned his gaze back to where Dream was still sat there on the floor. Huddled on the stone and looking much smaller than he actually was- “... I’ll be back tomorrow.” Sam said, decisiveness in his tone. 

Before he left, though, he hesitated and glanced around. The cell had… Very little comforts, for obvious reasons. The bed was practically just a shelf of stone with a thin pillow and ratty blanket that wasn’t even large enough to fully cover Dream. That wouldn’t stand, with this seeming change to how the man once was again. “I’ll bring you a better blanket tomorrow, too.” He didn't know why he was offering this, but he just felt it was the right thing to do.

Dream watched as Sam left, staring until the lava flow closed over the dark and charred stone, blocking the creeper-hybrid from his gaze, leaving him alone again. Scooting back into the corner once more, he sighed unsteadily and rested the side of his face on top of his knee. That was- Something. Breaking down in front of his jailer, and once friend, was embarrassing. Shameful, even- Though it also was somewhat of a relief at the same time.

He’d needed that hug. It made him realize just how starved of contact he was, most certainly. Realizing how long it had been since someone had actually touched him without the intent of causing harm. Of course, to be fair, he hadn’t exactly been… Deserving of any sort of kind touch when he was possessed- 

He believed he didn’t deserve kind touch now, either. He shouldn’t be shown any niceties- Didn't deserve gentleness. Not with how much pain he’d caused. Unbidden, the image of Sapnap and George’s face flashed in his mind. Their expressions of hurt when he, or rather, the Dreamon in his voice, told them that they weren’t important to him. The words that drove the nail in the coffin that held his dearest friendships. No, he believed he deserved to be beaten down and left here and not offered any such kindness-

If he wasn’t so tired, he’d probably cry again, but all his tears were drained right now. Exhaustion settled in him, bone-deep, and he dragged himself to climb up onto the stone shelf of a bed. Huddling and drawing the thin and sad excuse of a blanket around his shoulders slowly. Squeezing his eyes closed and wishing for sleep to take him- Hoping fruitlessly that nightmares and memories of what had happened when he wasn’t in control wouldn’t plague him.


	2. Unkind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A gift is given. An offer extended. Boundaries set and emotions raised, hurt evident in both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Motivation is at a high right now, so here's chapter two already! :] Like I warned, things are gonna be rough before the sweeter stuff can happen later on- Enjoy a bit of pain~
> 
> as usual, personas, not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> slightly more detailed mention of self-harm  
> hints to abuse  
> panic and non-graphic intrusive thoughts

Jerking awake with a ragged gasp, Dream clenched at his chest and looked around in a panic. Eyes wide, panicked, and heartbeat thumping a terrified drumroll. He didn’t even remember what the nightmare had been, the images fading the moment he was among the awake. That didn’t stop or slow the building panic, though-

Hunched over on himself, breath coming in unsteady and harsh pants, he stared blankly and wide-eyed at the stone underneath him. Clutching so tightly onto the fabric of his shirt that it was in danger of ripping. Tears welling up in his eyes and streaming down his face silently, too tired to actually cry. Only sitting in place and trying to regulate his panicked breathing.

Each inhale was wheezing _painfully_ , rattling in his chest. His surroundings were disorienting, and he had forgotten where he was amidst the panic and disorientation. Gaze flicking about as he searched for something, anything, that could be considered familiar-

After a moment, his frantic searching landed on his mask that still lay discarded on the floor. Something that was familiar to him, at least. Pushing himself off the stone shelf bed, Dream crawled over to where the mask lay and shakily pressed it onto his face. Not able to fasten the clasp due to how violently he was shaking currently-

Thankfully, the mask against his face was helping him calm down slowly but surely. His breathing was still irregular and shuddering, but it was slowing down and he was less at risk of hyperventilation. His knowledge of the surroundings also trickled in slowly, remembering that he was in a prison cell. Locked away from everything and everyone.

Panic was still clawing at his chest, but with less force now. Allowing him to clip his mask back on properly, raking his fingers through his hair afterward. Taking a few deep breaths in a row, the whoosh of his exhales still slightly shuddering, but much more steady. No longer the ragged gasping breaths he’d been struggling through.

Still and so, this isolation wasn’t good for a brain so focused on how awful one used to be. Even with knowing that it wasn’t actually _him_ , that did all those horrid things, Dream hated himself for not being able to stop the terrors. Blaming himself for accepting the so-called _‘help’_ of the Dreamon. Hating how easily he had caved under the offers of power to supposedly make his land **_better._**

If only he’d somehow had been able to realize that the better world the Dreamon wanted was one that had been razed to the ground so it could raise it up under iron-clad claws and rule. Rationally, he knew he couldn’t have predicted everything that went down, but a panicked brain was not a rational one.

Time passed oddly here, even with a clock to look at- Before Dream knew it, it seemed evening had arrived, and he was still sitting in the same spot that he’d curled on the floor at. Having only moved once, to grab the blanket and take it back to the area he was currently sitting at.

He’d nearly been dozing off, again, when the shifting and grinding of the stone that signaled someone arriving jolted him awake. Instinctively, Dream huddled down further and pretended to sleep. Easy to do, seeing as he had his mask on this time. When he saw it was Sam stepping through the lava, he barely raised his head and watched the taller curiously.

In particular, he eyed the bundle that the creeper-hybrid was holding. A dull curiosity settling in his mind and distracting him from the fuzzy and drained feeling that proceeded the instability that had gripped him earlier. “... Hello,” Dream muttered hoarsely. Sitting up just a bit more, arms resting on top of his legs.

Sam gave a small greeting noise as well, and after he was sure the gap in the cell was fully closed again, he crossed the space of the room in a few strides to stop in front of Dream. “I promised I’d bring you a better blanket today, and I don’t plan on breaking promises.”

Dream flinched back slightly, taking the comment as a barb aimed at him when in reality it was just a simple statement. Noticing the flinch, Sam frowned slightly and knelt down, slowly extending the bundle out to the other. “I’m not trying to be cruel. You still seem- Like yourself. I don’t trust you, yet. But I’m not going to hurt you, Dream.”

Staring at the bundle extended toward him, Dream only looked at it for several moments before hesitantly reaching out to grab it and examine what it was closer-up. A blanket was the main thing, wrapped around a less rock-like pillow. Blinking slowly, Dream stood up. Not missing the way Sam quickly rose to his feet as well, posture tense. Another thorn pricking at the vine of guilt that coiled around his insides.

“Thank you. Do I- Need to give you the old one?” Dream glanced up at Sam after he asked the question, tilting his head slightly as well. Not quite sure if he should accept this ‘gift’ because he felt it wasn’t something he’d earned. Then again, he didn’t exactly want to _decline_ the gift either, at risk of losing this small bit of kindness.

Even if he felt he didn’t _deserve_ the kindness, that certainly didn’t mean there wasn’t a definite _craving_ for kindness either. The mind and the body could want very different things. 

Shaken from his thoughts when Sam spoke up, answering the question, Dream once more forced himself to just… Focus. “No, you can keep both. I know that this isn’t a comfortable place to be. Built it that way.” Shifting his weight, Sam looked around the cell slowly. Observing and checking to make sure everything was still looking as it should be. Just wanting to make sure this change in behavior wasn’t because Dream had somehow managed to start forming a means to escape.

Dream couldn’t see how Sam was looking around, but he did once more stare down at the blanket and pillow in his arms. The fabric of the blanket was actually soft, and the pillow was… Well- It was properly pillow-like. Fluffy and not like the flat and uncomfortable one he had before. “Thank you…” He repeated, not exactly sure what else to say in this situation.

Sam turned his focus back to Dream and stepped forward slightly, glancing down and catching the red and irritated scratches on the blonde’s arms. Heart sinking slightly at that sight, a frown tugged down the corners of his mouth and he reached out without thinking. Only to yank his hands back when Dream flinched back violently, taking several steps back to where he was pressed against the stone wall. _“Don’t touch me-”_ He hissed, the venom in his tone diluted by the way his voice wavered unsteadily.

Holding his hands up in a placating motion, Sam couldn’t help but somehow feel guilty for this- Which was ridiculous, really. Dream had hurt so many in so much worse ways than just being locked up. Though, it seemed to be an entirely different version of Dream that had done so much harm outside of this prison.

This version, this Dream, was closer to the Dream that Sam knew from the start of this land. When it was only him and a very select other few. Closer to that man he knew, but with certain responses that lined up with trauma reactions he’d witnessed in the others.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry, Dream, I don’t want to hurt you. May I please see your arms? I should have asked first. Didn’t mean to frighten you.” Purposefully softening his voice, and slightly slouching down to be closer to Dream’s height, Sam reached out again. This time, much slower and also giving Dream the option to decline with the next spoken lines. “You don’t have to, of course. I’m not going to get mad at you if you don’t want me to touch you.”

Staring at the outstretched hand, Dream frowned fiercely under his mask and clutched the bundle of fabric closer to his chest momentarily. With a shaky exhale, he slowly scooted along the wall to set the new bedding down before hesitantly approaching Sam. 

Chewing his lip nervously, Dream considered denying the request. Again, though, he was terrified that Sam _would_ get mad if he didn’t comply. Unprompted, a memory of the Dreamon viciously spitting insults and vitriol at him when he didn’t do something it liked resurfaced in his mind. 

Before he could panic his way out of this, Dream thrust his arms out at Sam. Head turned away, shame boiling in his gut at what he thought was exposing weakness by showing the scratches on his forearms. Result of him desperately clawing at his own skin as an attempt to ground himself during the spells of panic.

Heart sinking even more when he got a better look at the broken skin of the scratch-marks, Sam gently slid his hands to hold Dream’s arms. Making sure the touch was only on the un-injured bits of skin, and for sure not holding on in a way that’d keep Dream from pulling away if he wanted to. Thumbs barely swiping over the unblemished areas in what he hoped came off as a soothing motion. “... I need to get you some bandages, don’t I.” 

Dream was struggling to not flinch away from the contact, only made a noncommittal noise at the question. Even though it was such a light touch, Sam’s hands resting on his arms felt like firebrands. Too much and nearly overloading his senses. He wasn’t about to let himself break down in front of his jailor again, so before it got too much, Dream pulled his hands away from Sam’s grasp.

Disappointment briefly flared in Sam’s chest when Dream withdrew, but true to his promise, he didn’t get irritated. Only letting his own arms fall back down to his sides. “I don’t want those wounds getting any grit or such in them. Will you let me bandage them if I bring the supplies in on my next check-up?”

Dream grimaced fiercely and wrapped his arms around himself, still avoiding looking at Sam despite the fact that his mask already hid his face from view well enough. Again, his mind wanted to fight the offers of kindness. Whispers of _‘you don’t deserve kindness’_ circling his head viciously, echoing and repeating again and again. Sam had a point, though. If any of the open wounds got sediment in them and got infected, it’d just be even more of a burden. 

“I guess so.” He answered, after several moments. Sam let out a breath of relief that he didn’t even realize he was holding in, glad to hear the words of affirmation.

Stepping back and giving Dream space, Sam crossed his arms over his chest loosely. “Alright, I’ll make sure to remember that. I’ll do my best to not touch you without warning, again, either. I’m sorry again.” Grimace deepening, Dream shook his head and padded back to lean against the wall next to the bed.

“You didn’t know, but I don’t deserve this kindness, and you know it. So you can drop the act, Sam.” Internally, he was yelling at himself for trying to cut out the bits of niceties he was getting. But he also was acting on the thought that he didn’t deserve this either. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but this can stop. I’m in here for a reason, we both know this. I’m a fucking _monster_.”

Heaving a sigh, Sam pushed his goggles up and off his face, rubbing his eyes slowly. Somehow he knew that Dream would react this way. The words he spat out lacked any true venom, though. Almost more like a scared animal hissing and swiping with claws because it had been backed into a corner. 

“I said this yesterday, let me repeat myself. You seem different now. I’m not treating you special, I’m simply being a decent being.” Ever the patient one, Sam looked to Dream, eyes uncovered and seeming to look right through that damned smiley mask.

Irrationally, the urge to raise his hands to add another layer over his face popped up, but Dream didn’t comply. Only shrunk back against the stone wall and angled his head down towards the floor. “Fine. Okay. Do whatever, I don’t care. Just- Leave. Please.” Defeat dripped from his tone, and Sam’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, green eyes searching for only a moment before he nodded slowly.

“Okay, I’m going now. It may take me longer to get here tomorrow, but I’ll bring those supplies.” Uncrossing his arms and stepping forward, Sam stared down at Dream, suddenly intense. “Know this, though, Dream. I will not be _played_. I am being kind because I am not one to be mindlessly cruel. I am your warden, no longer your friend. Not now, not anymore. Unless you prove yourself worthy of having a friend, again.”

Slouching down, fear prickling at the back of his neck at the sudden change in demeanor, Dream stared up at Sam. Meeting his gaze, even from behind his mask. “I- I understand,” he stammered out, the previous cold act melting quickly. 

Sam didn’t like fear-mongering, but he also knew he needed to make himself clear. Almost as soon as the change happened, it was over and he was back to himself. Stepping back and giving a sharp nod before turning on his heels and pushing through the lava, leaving Dream there against the wall.

Sliding down the stone slowly, Dream let out a shuddering breath, unclasping his mask to rub at his face fiercely. He was not going to let those words hurt him, he was not going to let any kind of hope bloom. Friends weren’t something he deserved, Sam was right. The hurt he caused was unforgivable. Perhaps the Dreamon had been correct when it whispered with poisoned honey that nobody could love him as it had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! Feel free to yell at me in the comments <3


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscence of wrongdoings, treatment of wounds, and the beginning of something so-small and quiet. 
> 
> The decision to speak up, to tell the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? Another chapter? Indeed! This was written mostly late at night, so I apologize for any typos and such- But anyways! I hope y'all still can enjoy it!
> 
> As usual, personas not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> vague discossiation

When Sam left, Dream had immediately collapsed onto the cold stone floor. Mask removed quickly and rubbing at his face. Unkind thoughts swirling in his mind and not leaving him alone- _“Shut up-”_ He hissed through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing the thoughts could just- Be quiet for once. 

This wasn’t the Dreamon, though, this was his own mind. That was something that was far more challenging to silence. Fighting the urge to pick at some of the particularly bad scratches on his arms that had scabbed over a bit, Dream tried to push his harrowing thoughts somewhere else.

Like the blanket that was brought to him. The pillow, as well. Sam didn’t have to bring him either of those things, but he had anyways. Even though the lingering fear of that cold tone of voice the taller had used on him was still there, he also couldn’t help the seeming phantom sensation of Sam’s hands on his arms lingering as well. The kind touch...

The touch that was too gentle, too kind, not something he should crave. But crave he did, longing for any sort of contact- Even though he knew the moment he received it, that it would simply be too much. Overwhelming for him, someone who hadn’t been close to someone physically in so long. Touch starvation was a hell of a feeling. Craving the concept of touch and affection, but also feeling like even the barest of touch was too much when it was given.

Having a beast in his head whispering vile things all hours of the day and night weren’t exactly conducive to keeping a love life, that was for sure. The Dreamon made sure that it was the only thing that Dream cared about. Had torn him down enough so that it could fully take over. So it could push him aside and take the metaphorical steering wheel of his brain and body.

Dream didn’t remember the exact moment that he had been shoved to the back of his own mind, but he knew it was awful. Like looking out at the world through foggy glass and not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to do a damn thing as the thing controlling his body hurt everyone he cared about. Everyone that had been close to him-

It was no use thinking of that now, though. It had happened, and he despised himself for it. That didn’t stop the flashes going through his mind, though, of all his once friends faces looking at him in varying degrees of fear, hate, and disgust. Of betrayal, pain, and distrust. George and Sapnap, once his closest friends, chased away by the Dreamon. Made to think they didn’t matter, made to think they had no importance to him any longer.

Tommy, just a fucking _kid_ \- Manipulated and pushed to lengths no child should have to be pushed to. Tubbo, also just a child, forced to make decisions that he was far too young to have to worry about. Made to chose a country over his very own best friend. Forced to be a leader when he shouldn't have to worry about anything but enjoying his childhood. Facing traumas too much for children...

Ranboo, who was made to think he was the one to cause destruction and made to think he’d hurt friends when he was the most innocent out of everyone in the whole damn land. Techno- Forced and used as a weapon, betrayed by those close to him and thought of as family once. Nearly losing the few he did care about. Treated as something less than a person.

So many more, too, had been hurt by him when it was the Dreamon in control. Using his face, his voice, his mannerisms- For all intents and purposes, they didn’t know it wasn’t actually Dream that had done all of that. They didn’t know he tried his _damndest_ to fight against the Dreamon. That he fought and screamed and clawed in attempts to take back control before simply exhausting himself to the point he didn't even know what was going on anymore.

The beast had its claws dug so deep into him that there was no chance of escaping and breaking free, then. Exhausting him to his limit, and sending him into a coma in his own mind. Now, it was out of him. Gone, moved on to find some other poor soul to take hold of and whisper sweet poison and honeyed lies into their ears.

“Hope it doesn’t find another fuckin host. Hope it withers away and dies…” Dream muttered to himself, scowling. Then, with a sigh, he pushed himself up off the floor. Tiredly plodding over to the bed and slowly laying down, wrapping the new blanket around him securely. 

… It was so soft. Smelled fresh, of some lingering scent he couldn’t quite place. All he knew was it was comforting. Properly warm for the first time in a while, Dream drifted off into a fitful sleep. For once, blessedly, memories and nightmares didn’t plague his rest.

The next thing he knew, he was awoken by the rumbling and scraping stone that was familiar by now. Sitting up tiredly and rubbing at his face, Dream turned toward the opening in the wall to see Sam stepping in. Several items in a parcel clutched under one arm. What surprised him the most, though, was the lack of his goggles and mask hiding his face from view- 

Blinking owlishly, Dream tilted his head and watched Sam curiously. Sleep still tugging at the edges of his consciousness. When Sam turned to face him, he just raised on hand in a small wave. The taller’s earlier words still echoing slightly in his head. Not here to be his friend. Not his friend. 

… Being able to see the expressions the tall creeper-hybrid made was odd. Dream didn’t remember the last time he’d seen the taller’s face. Briefly, he wondered why he didn’t have his face hidden today, either. Sliding his gaze over to the clock hanging on the wall, surprise jolted through him. It was nearly midnight- Maybe he'd just simply forgot the coverings. 

“You’re here late at night, ain’t ya.” He muttered, slowly, carefully. Sam grimaced at that, brows drawing together and a tired wrinkle deepening between them. Dream was suddenly struck with just how _tired_ the other man looked. Exhaustion ringed green eyes, smudged purple underneath them like twin bruises.

“I promised.” That was the only thing he muttered. Plodding over and sitting heavily on the corner of the ‘bed’, at Dream’s feet. “Will you let me treat and bandage your arms?” He questioned, holding out one hand and motioning for Dream to hold his own arms out. His tone of voice left little room for disagreeing.

Internally, Dream shrunk back at the thought of being touched with those fire-brand hands. Knowing any kind of tenderness would hurt almost as much as the violence that he’d inflicted on himself. He also knew he’d agreed to let Sam treat his arms, so he wasn’t going to back down now. He didn't want to give any reason for Sam to hate him. 

Letting out a heavy exhale that only shook slightly, Dream held out one of his arms toward Sam. “Do your worst.” He muttered, sliding his gaze away. Not able to stand the tired pity in the older’s face when he looked over the wounds on his arms again. Something unidentifiable twisting in his stomach at being able to see the expressions aimed at him.

Carefully, Sam muttered a quiet warning before he lightly took hold of one arm held out toward him. “This may sting.” First in the order of treating the raw scratches was to dab disinfectant on the area. Taking a cloth from the bundle he had and pouring a liquid over it before carefully wiping the damp cloth over each scratch carefully. 

Dream did his very best to not flinch away from the burning sensation, a hiss of air slipping from between clenched teeth. Eyes squinted slightly and mouth twisted into a grimace. Sure, he’d been injured much worse than this, had endured so much more pain, but there was something just… Slightly too intimate with this situation. With the treating of wounds, with the gentleness and the lingering tiredness in the air. It was a different kind of pain.

“Almost done with this arm, stay still.” Petulantly, the temptation to just squirm away arose. Knowing that’d not be a wise move, though, Dream resisted the temptation. Even when the gentle touches prickled like needles against his skin.

As soon as the disinfectant had been evenly applied over each scratch-mark carefully, Sam scooped up the roll of gauze he’d brought and begun wrapping slowly and methodically. When that was finished and the gauze secured properly, he held out his hands once more and motioned for Dream to allow him to treat the other arm now.

Wordlessly, Dream obeyed, drifting gaze somehow finding its way to land on Sam's face despite really wanting to focus anywhere else right now. That worried and tired wrinkle still sat there between his eyebrows, and the focused gaze, as he repeated the process all over had that earlier sensation twist in his stomach all over again. 

Clenching his hand and forcefully tearing his gaze away from Sam’s face, he scowled fiercely and shoved down any sort of emotions threatening to rise. Being so close to someone again was overwhelming, paired with the gentleness that the creeper-hybrid was treating his injuries with? Had something stirring that he _could not_ allow to rise. Not now, not ever, he didn’t deserve to care about someone or be cared about. Not like that. 

He knew he could probably tell Sam why he had done all those things, could probably try to explain it _wasn’t him_ \- But there was no absolute guarantee that the other would believe him. Hell, even he doubted himself sometimes. But the lingering memories of vicious words and the image of something inhuman lingering at the edges of his mind, in the beginning, chased away those doubts. Still, though, it was some kind of story that probably would feel far-fetched. But- Sam had said he had felt that Dream was different. So... Maybe he could tell him...

“Done.” Jolted out of his thoughts suddenly, Dream turned back and observed his bandage-wrapped arms slowly. Turning them about and inspecting the… Very well-done wrapping. Looking up, and seeing Sam looking right at him, momentarily locking eyes. Dream made a quiet surprised noise and quickly averted his gaze. Eye contact was- Odd. Had a pit settling in his stomach.

“... Thank you,” he muttered, quietly. “Sorry to cause trouble.” Sam just heaved a tired sigh and moved to lean against the stone wall, long legs stretched out and head temporarily leaning back against the bricks. A daring display of trust, baring his throat like that. 

Dream just sat where he was, pulling his legs close to himself. Allowing himself to look Sam over, observing his jailor. His once-friend. He looked tired, in a whole new sense of the word. Exhaustion was evident in the slouch of his shoulders, the heavy curve of his back, the pinch of his brows. Eyebags the color of bruises settled under his eyes, and what seemed to be a permanently stressed wrinkle between his brows.

There was the strangest urge to reach out and smooth that wrinkle out with his thumb gently, but that was an urge quickly squashed and shoved so far down it’d never see the light of day again. That touch wouldn’t be welcome. He was the prisoner, and Sam was the jailor. Not his friend, not now, not anymore. But unbidden, the last part of what Sam had said lingered and rose up in his mind… _‘unless you prove yourself worthy of a friend again’_

“... Can I say something,” Dream muttered slowly, hesitantly, staring down at his hands in his lap. Fists clenched nervously. Wanting to… Risk speaking up. Wanting to risk telling Sam what happened, what caused so much chaos. Just- Wanting to open up to _someone_ about what the hell had taken over him and left him only but a passenger in his own body.

Sam seemingly shook himself of the tiredness that dragged at his very bones and turned his head to look at Dream after he spoke. Raising one eyebrow slightly and giving a short nod. “Speak.” 

So, Dream opened his mouth then and made the decision to spill the entire story. To risk sounding like a madman. To risk losing the bit of comfort if Sam thought he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me for the bits of angst in this chapter :3c Comments fuel me and motivate me to keep writing!


	4. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story told, discussions had. Time draws out, leaving doubt to seep in.
> 
> Exhaustion settles bone-deep, panic rises, a shift in emotions occurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c perhapst some feelings are being realized? they ain't gonna be acted upon quickly, but they're forming! These two have gone through a lot so a love life isn't exactly either of their top priority list.
> 
> people, not personas- the usual.
> 
> Also! If y'all want to kind of know what to picture for Sam, here's a link to some art I posted of my Sam design on my twitter~   
> https://twitter.com/tiredcr0w/status/1355971084726771715
> 
> CWs;  
> unreality  
> dissociation   
> panic attacks  
> vague mentions of abuse

Sam listened, attention rapt, as Dream spoke. The story spilled out of the blonde slowly at first. Hesitance in his words and gaze darting everywhere but Sam’s face. The more he spoke, though, the more confident his voice got. Like a dam burst, a flood of words escaping him. A story that was wild, insane even, but it- It made sense, at the same time.

Thinking back, remembering mannerisms that weren’t right. How one day a switch had seemed to be flipped in Dream. How he started distancing himself one day with no explanation. Brushing off friends and spending more and more time alone… It was a wild story, but a wild story that had evidence to back it up. 

Sam kept quiet the entire time Dream spoke, letting him just get it all out. Not wanting to risk halting the fragile train of thought and cutting the explanation and story short. He’d sat up straighter and turned to face Dream at some point, expression intense as he soaked up every word. 

As soon as the story was done and Dream had told everything there was to tell, he seemed to almost deflate and slouch down. Exhausted with the effort of retelling everything, including the way that the Dreamon was practically like some sort of jealous and cruel lover. About the harsh things that it would mutter, the way it tore him down- The way it whispered such awful things to him. The way it convinced him that he wasn't worth being cared for.

Bringing his hands up to rub at his temples tiredly, Sam heaved a heavy breath and squeezed his eyes closed as he allowed the words to sink in. Trying his best to just- absorb the story to the best of his abilities. Dream just somewhat slouched in on himself, arms coming to wrap around himself in a method of self-soothing. Anxiety climbing higher and higher the longer Sam was silent.

Eventually, after several minutes that just happened to seemed like hours, Sam spoke up. Carefully, but with full sincerity in his words. “I believe you, Clay.” The use of his actual name jolted Dream out of his spiraling anxiety and worries. Jerking his gaze up to look at Sam and meet his gaze. Eyes wide and surprised, mouth dropped partially open.

“You... do?” He asked, slowly, carefully, disbelief settled like a rock in his chest. Sam believed him-? _Actually_ believed him? Sure, doubt was a nasty thing that settled in his chest like a stone, only because he didn’t trust anyone easily, but somehow the admission of belief was a weight off his chest at the same time. 

Sam slowly nodded, sitting up straighter. “I remember… Mentions of the thing you told me just now. The… Dreamon, was it? I remember stories told about something similar… I just never thought that would be something that’d personally affect those I knew.” Sighing heavily and glancing at the clock and seeing the time was nearing almost three in the morning, Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and leaned back. Exhaustion making him feel so much older than he was, especially right now with this new information revealed to him.

“I have to leave, Dream, but I’ll be back. You know I have to tell others about what you’ve admitted, right?” Nerves bubbled up like something vile in his throat, but Dream nodded slowly. He knew that this would have to be brought up to the others, but that didn’t make it any easier to hear. Knowing not everyone would be as accepting and as willing to receive this story as Sam seemed to be.

“I know… I want everyone to know. Keeping that- Keeping this story... To myself. Helps no one. Hurts more than helps. It was something that needed to be brought up and cleared.” Clenching his fists tightly, fingernails digging into his palms, Dream stared down at his hands and grimaced. “If you need, you can bring people here and I’ll explain myself. Let them yell at me, I’d deserve it.”

Sam slowly stood up, gathering up the supplies he’d brought. Only briefly glancing at Dream before he reached out slowly and lay one of his hands lightly over one of Dreams. “Don’t you add more marks, I just bandaged you up,” he muttered in an almost soft tone. Startling Dream into looking up at him. The expression that was on Sam’s face was unreadable, but it was almost too much to bear. “Get rest. I’ll work out what will happen next.”

At that, Sam retracted his hand and turned away, doing whatever he needed to do to trigger the door opening. Stepping out and only briefly glancing back to meet Dream’s gaze one last time before the stone and lava closed and blocked him from view. Leaving Dream to sit there, shocked and feeling like the buzzing in his chest was going to set him ablaze. The hand that Sam had touched still tingled with the lingering sensation of that gentle touch-

Despite how late it was, he really didn’t think he was going to be able to sleep anytime soon. He was too nervous, too worried about what was to come- Sure, maybe this was a good thing, maybe this could result in him being freed- But he couldn’t allow hope to linger. Couldn’t allow himself to hope for good things to come from this. It was just something that would move his life along, be it good or bad. Having hopes too high could just tear him down more when things may not go in his favor.

Running his fingers through his hair again and sighing shakily, Dream stood and begun pacing. Back, forth. Back, forth. One side of the cell to the other, and repeat. Over and over and over- He didn’t want his thoughts to overtake him, but it was hard when all he had were his thoughts right now. There was no telling how long it’d be until Sam came back, no telling how the retelling of his story would go. No telling that Sam even was going to come back.

Anxiety bubbled up in his chest like viscous tar. Drowning out the relief of actually getting the story out to someone. Smothering and tainting and defiling the good of the situation. Dream had to fight the urge to pick at the bandages on his arms, not wanting to add any more scratches to what Sam had already treated so carefully.

The mind was an unkind thing. The fear of the unknown future was also an unkind thing that had the disgusting worm of nausea settling like a pit in his stomach- He really should try to sleep, but sleep likely wouldn’t come despite it being- Past almost five in the morning, according to the clock. Time didn’t feel real, especially right now. _He_ didn’t feel real right now. Too floaty, incorporeal almost. Staring down at his hands, he didn’t recognize them.

A dull floating panic settled in the back of his mind, but it was so far away that the dull fog of unreality covered it like a blanket. Apathy smoothing the harsh edges of fear. In fact, everything was dulled, now, like he was underwater. Unsteadily, he made his way back to sit on the bed again, and just… Slowly curled under the blanket, squeezing his eyes shut. Despite not thinking he’d be able to sleep, he did indeed fall asleep rather quickly.

Time passed oddly, as usual. A day went by, Sam didn’t come that day. Or the next day. Or the next. Or the next… The only thing that went by was he got his meals, the passing of time, and his own thoughts. He almost wondered if Sam had lied about believing him, and just decided to leave him in here. To abandon him and leave him alone just like before- Wondered if he was to be alone for the rest of his days. Left to go mad, left to die.

He still left the bandages that Sam had wrapped his arms with on, though. Just… As a reminder of possibly the last act of kindness that he’d get. That particular thought seemed to hit him particularly hard, and he sank down from where he’d been pacing again. Sitting heavily down on the floor, hands coming up to clutch at his shirt. He’d been shoving down the growing beast of panic for too long, and it was now starting to boil over like a pot of hot water.

Breaths starting to come in unsteady gasps and harsh pants, he hunched over further, hand gripping tighter at the fabric of his own shirt. A tremble starting up and rattling his frame as he desperately tried to calm himself down, not wanting to deal with this alone- Wishing Sam was here to comfort him like that one day- Too deep in his panic to analyze that thought too much right now-

In retrospect, it seemed that sometimes thoughts _did_ summon people after all- The scraping of the cell opening up went unnoticed in the midst of the panic attack currently diverting all of Dream’s attention away from his surroundings. 

The moment Sam stepped into the cell and saw Dream curled there on the floor, hyperventilating, his heart dropped and he was quickly down beside him in a moment. Hand hovering over Dream’s back, not wanting to touch him without warning. “Dream- Hey, look at me, look at me okay?”

Jolting and looking up through vision blurred by unshed tears, Dream stared up at Sam unbelievingly. Was the other actually there? Was he in here? Or was isolation actually driving him mad and causing him to hallucinate? “Ss-am?” He got out between chattering teeth and juddering breaths. Panic had its grip on him so he couldn’t even force his body to work with him properly-

“Yeah, I’m here- Is it alright if I touch you?” Past words, struggling to breathe, Dream gave a jerky nod. The moment he did, Sam carefully slid his arms around the shaking form of the other and hoisted him up close. Uncoordinated, but determined, Dream gripped onto the other as if his life depended on it. Hands gripping onto the fabric of Sam’s shirt and face pressing against the soft fuzz on the side of his neck, nose tucked against the skin under Sam's ear. 

The mix of absolute panic and relief meant all inhibitions were more or less out the window at the moment. Sam didn’t even flinch away. Instead, he just held Dream closer and did his best to offer comfort. Knowing that, somewhat, this was his fault- He’d genuinely not meant to be gone so many days, but this was a challenging situation that took a lot of talking… And that lot of talk took a lot of time.

Right now, though, all his focus needed to be on calming Dream down. “Hey, hey, breathe for me okay? Breathe. You’re okay.” Raising one hand, he brushed it through Dream’s hair and then around to smooth his fingers gently over his cheek, holding him close. His hand large enough to practically cup the whole side of Dream’s face.

The way Dream just pressed his face wholly into his hand that rested on the side of his face had something shifting in Sam. Something he _really_ didn’t want to fully address right now. Something to be pushed to the side and analyzed later on. Right now he needed to be rational and calm to combat the frazzled panic of the man still huddled close as possible against him. 

“You’re okay, I’m sorry, I’m here. Shh…” Keeping a low murmured stream of what he hoped were comforting words, Sam just allowed Dream to keep clinging to him. Not planning on moving until the other did, just as the last time he found himself in this sort of situation. 

It wasn’t quite as uncomfortable this time, he found- Another thing to push aside and look into later on when he didn’t have an armful of Dream. Who, blessedly, was slowly starting to calm. Breathing evening out slowly but surely. The shake in his hands steadying as well. “Sorry-” Dream muttered, after a few more minutes. Still not letting go of Sam yet, though.

Shrugging one shoulder, Sam just continued brushing his fingers through Dream’s hair almost absent-mindedly. Even humming an absent tune quietly. The motions and sensation and gentle vibrations of Sam's voice had Dream nearly falling asleep. The exhaustion after the panic settling in and leaving him tired and drained. Drooping and putting all his weight against Sam. Face once more tucked against the taller’s neck. 

Sam noticed the way Dream had gone mostly slack against him and only made the smallest of surprised noises as he glanced down at Dream’s face the best he could. Seeing closed eyes and a relaxed face, that earlier shifting quietly moved again. A dangerous warmth threatening to settle in his heart. Sighing and carefully scooting around, Sam worked his arms under Dream to the best of his ability without disturbing the younger man and stood slowly and carefully.

Walking over to the bed and slowly sitting down, he went about settling Dream in his lap and leaning against him once more. Sam just leaned back against the wall afterward, with a quiet sigh. He’d not leave before Dream woke, not wanting to set the other into a panic like he’d walked in on again. His own exhaustion was creeping up on him as well, and he slowly removed the mask on his face and set it to the side.

In not much time whatsoever, Sam also slowly drifted into a light doze. Arms still around Dream almost protectively, and not noticing when the younger curled up more. Face pressed against his shoulder, seeking warmth. Both of them needed the sleep, so it seemed. The serious talking could wait until they awoke...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a little warning, I'm gonna give myself a little bit of a rest from writing- I don't wanna burn myself out on this story! I don't know how long of a break, but it won't be too awfully long cause I love this story and if I get an idea, I'll definitely be writing it- 
> 
> Anyways, as always, thank you for writing and feel free to yell at me!


	5. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward morning, then a plan made. 
> 
> Thanks given, an impulse indulged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Told y'all I wouldn't take too long of a break! So here's the new chapter! There probably are going to be longer gaps between the chapter uploads now, but only because I don't want to burn myself out <3 but don't worry, I am going to finish this even if it takes me a while. There may not be many more chapters to come, either! Maybe three or four at most 0: 
> 
> Forgive any errors, I'm posting this at 3 a.m and probably missed some :'DD Hopefully y'all can still enjoy, though!
> 
> Anyways! As usual, personas and not people!

Sam was the first to wake up, groggily looking around the cell when he didn’t recognize the area to be his own bedroom as he awoke. The second thing he very quickly noticed was the warm weight resting against him and curled on top of him. Blinking the tired blurriness from his eyes and looking down, he realized with a slight start that it was Dream still curled in his lap and resting against his chest. Right- Had to calm him from the panic. Fell asleep- 

Glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall, he had to stifle a quiet groan as to not wake Dream yet. He’d arrived in the cell at around nine at night, and judging by the clock- He’d been asleep like this for 6 hours. Three in the morning. Sighing quietly and relaxing from where he’d tensed up, Sam took this time to observe Dream slightly.

Eyes running over the freckled bridge of his nose, following the little patches across his cheeks and ever scattered slightly down lower onto his jawline and neck. His face was open, relaxed, and it made him look his age. Made him look... innocent. Like someone who went through hell in his own mind and then was dumped to the side by some beast that used him and then moved on when bored.

A faint urge to run his fingers lightly over Dream’s cheek arose, but Sam ignored that and pushed it to the side. It seemed these thoughts were popping up more often. Somewhat troubling, but he knew what it meant. Even though he wasn’t about to admit that anytime soon. Both of them had so much to clear the air of that anything other than a friendship was… Not the wisest idea.

… Caving into at least one impulse, Sam carefully freed one arm so he could brush hair out of Dream’s face carefully. Freezing when the younger scrunched his nose up and huffed out a quiet noise. Brows furrowing and shifting about just barely. Brief panic rose in Sam’s chest while he tried to quickly decide what to do. Should he act asleep? Should he just stay like he was?

Pretending to be asleep seemed to win in his mind, so Sam quickly but carefully leaned his head back against the stone wall again, but left his hand resting around where it curled around Dream’s middle. Figuring that moving the limb would give up the fact that he was certainly not still asleep. 

With a few more groggy noises, Dream opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw being the side of Sam’s face, seeing as… The creeper-hybrid’s shoulder was what he’d been using as a pillow, seemingly. Mortification settled heavy in his stomach when he realized, once more, he’d had a complete mess of a meltdown quite literally on Sam several hours previous. 

Deciding to spare them both any further internal panic, Sam was the first to act. Stretching and yawning widely, allowing Dream an escape. And escape he did, almost scrambling away and quickly settling on the floor like he’d been there the whole time.

Blinking his eyes open and doing what he hoped was a good impression of someone just waking up, Sam glanced around the cell. Eyebrows furrowed until he saw Dream, who stared up at him with wide eyes. Forgetting that he, indeed, didn’t have his mask on, a soft expression flashed across Sam’s face just a moment. Enough of a moment that Dream saw, made a flustered noise, and quickly glanced away.

Awkwardness settled thickly in the air. “... G’morning,” Sam muttered, voice rough from sleep. Sitting up and stretching again, a few joints popping loudly in protest from staying in a partly hunched position for several hours. Not exactly recommended, for sure. 

Dream hesitated just a few more moments before daring a glance over in Sam’s direction again. “Morning.” Gaze finding the clock on the wall, a small frown tugged at the corners of his mouth. “... Really early morning. Did- Did you stay in here the whole time?” He questioned, looking back to Sam with some unreadable expression on his face.

Sam just shrugged one shoulder and gave a slight nod. Not mentioning the fact that he couldn’t have left anyway. Not that he’d not exactly wanted to leave, either. “Didn’t want to leave and have you wake up alone again.” He said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

A flush of color rose to Dream’s cheeks at that, and he stared at the ground with some level of intensity. Sam was making it somewhat of a challenge to stuff down and decipher the newfound emotions swirling and tangling in his chest. Especially when moments earlier when he woke up to seeing the creeper-hybrid still so close to him, with arms around him? He’d felt _safe_ \- Genuinely and completely safe, any harsh murmurs of his mind silenced in that moment before panic set in.

That couldn’t be something that could be spoken of right now, though. It was something to think of until later. Something he hoped would fade away, even. Still so vehemently believing that he didn’t deserve kindness from someone else. “Well. Uh. Thank you… Do you need to leave, now?” Damn the small hint of weakness in that question. Damn it.

Sam looked back over at him at the question and tilted his head slightly. Just observing and thinking for a few moments. “I can stay longer. A few hours to add will not hurt. That and we need to discuss something, and I need to explain why I was absent from visits for those several days.” Pausing, and shifting his position slightly, Sam held a hand toward Dream. “Get up here? You don’t have to sit so far away.”

With hesitance clear in his posture, Dream slowly stood and went to perch on the edge of the bed. Tensed up and looking extremely unsure. Heaving a sigh, but not one of disappointment or irritation, Sam just turned a bit more so he could face the younger. “Dream, you fell asleep on me. You don’t have to stay so far away, I won’t hurt you. Of course, I won’t get angry if you want to keep your distance as well. Just know you don’t have to sit so close to the edge that it looks like you’re about to tumble off onto the floor.”

Blinking owlishly, Dream just stared at Sam for a moment. Then, hesitantly, shooting cautious glances at the other every other moment, he scooted closer slowly. Until he was nearly tucked against the others' side. Sue him, he wanted to get as much physical contact when he could, still so afraid he’d just get left here and forgotten about eventually. The soft smile Sam aimed down at him was just a bonus, even if he couldn’t look at it too long without feeling like he was staring at the sun. 

“There we go. Now, okay, listen. I told everyone what you told me. Some were welcoming and accepting of the story, but there are obviously also doubts that are running high. Some outright think you’re lying.” Even though Dream knew that was what it was going to be like, it still hurt. Though he knew it was fully reasonable, as well. He tore down so many things and people when not himself- It only made sense that some would doubt everything that came from his lips.

“That… That makes sense. I think you should let the ones who don’t think I’m telling the truth to visit. I just- Want to try and maybe just- Apologize. Y’know? I hurt so many- So many of them. I’m surprised, uh, anyone else actually believed me.” Sighing heavily and running his fingers through his hair, Dream leaned slightly closer to Sam. Almost gravitating towards him, in a way.

“If that’s what you want to do, I can plan that. There is no actual certainty I can convince those that doubt to come to see you. I still can try, though.” Giving a small and hesitant smile, Dream nodded to show he’d heard. 

Then, suddenly serious, he sat back upright and stared back up at the taller with an intensity that almost caught him off guard. “Don’t tell me who it is that don’t believe me. Just- Bring those that will come. I want to repair what I did as best I can. I don’t _expect_ to be able to get trust back easily, which is totally understandable. It just seems like the best plan to not tell me who, so I can’t overthink a whole speech and just… Speak genuinely as possible.”

Nodding along slowly, Sam definitely saw the logic in the plan. He also could see the possibility of… Even more pain to be added to the heap of issues that Dream had to work through himself. “Okay. How about this. I’ll only tell you who is going to visit just a short bit before I lead them in. That way you can prepare yourself, but not overly so.”

Sighing heavily, posture deflating, Dream gave a sharp nod. Sliding his gaze to his hands, clenched in his lap. “That… Yeah. That will work.” Pausing and thinking a few more moments, then turning to look up once more, Dream gave another slight smile. “Thank you, Sam. You didn’t have to help me, but- You did, and you are, and I’m really thankful for that.”

Caught slightly off guard by the thanks, Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times as he thought of how to respond. Only to just settle with holding his arms out slightly. “Is it alright if I touch you?” Sam was certainly standing by his promise to ask and or warn before initiating physical contact. 

“Ah- … Yeah.” As soon as he had permission, Sam carefully wrapped Dream in a hug. Secretly smiling to himself when Dream practically latched onto him, tucking his face into what seemed to be his favorite place; the crook of his neck. Where the soft fur-like fuzz grew in little tufts from his skin.

“You don’t have to thank me, Dream. I want to help. You _deserve_ to be helped, and I plan on doing my best to keep doing what I can.” Leaning back, hesitating a moment, then deciding to just go with it. Sam rested his hand on the side of Dream’s face and gave another soft smile. 

Even if eye contact was hard and almost hurt, Dream looked Sam in the eye then. Almost melting into the kind touch once more. For a split second, he did dart his gaze down to the older’s lips, but it was a blink and you miss it quick glance. Then, when the slow build of being overwhelmed started to rise, he carefully leaned away from the hand at his face.

Understanding, and thankful that Dream didn’t let himself get too uncomfortable, Sam let his hand rest back by his side once more. Then, a yawn had him remembering all too well how late it was, and how much planning would have to be done. “Okay… I have to go now, Dream. Have to get this plan set into motion in the actual morning, when everyone is awake. I’ll be back, okay? Even if it’s not for a few days, I promise I’ll return.”

Chewing his bottom lip, a nervous habit, Dream looked away before nodding. “... Alright. Okay, yeah.” A slightly shaky breath whooshed out from between his lips before he briefly met Sam’s gaze one last time. “Hypocritical of me to say, but make sure to get some more rest, okay? Please, don’t forfeit sleep for me. Ain’t like I’m going anywhere.” Huffing out a slight laugh, then sobering up, Dream sat back up and leaned away. “Go, get some more sleep. I’m going to try as well.”

Nodding in agreement, Sam slowly stood up. Grabbing his mask where it lay discarded on the floor, then he turned and stood in front of Dream. Before he could think better of it, working somewhat on his more tired and impulsive thoughts, he leaned down to press a feather-light and chaste kiss to Dream’s forehead.

Not waiting for the reaction, he turned and walked away. Only glancing back a moment, in the second before the lava closed behind him. Seeing Dream staring after him, something pained and broken in those forest eyes and hand raised to lay over the place lips had touched skin. The barest glint of unshed tears lingering and shining before the lava wall closed completely, leaving Sam to head home. Big plans had to be made...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks y'all that read and comment. Each comment I get, I am so happy for <3 And to those that comment regularly? Y'all are amazing and I'm so thankful for each one of ya. Y'all are the ones that encourage and inspire me to keep writing.


	6. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgiveness is not something earned easily
> 
> not all can forgive, not all can forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... alright, i know i said there would be a few days gap before updates, but. motivation hit me all of a sudden. enjoy some angst with some comfort at the end!
> 
> as usual, personas not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> mentions of abuse and manipulation  
> some violence but not much

As warned, Sam was gone for a few days. Working hard and making sure to get everything planned as smoothly as possible. So far, he was able to convince the few that didn’t believe the story Dream told to agree to visit. Some of the others also ended up coming up to him and asking if they could visit Dream as well, just to see if he truly was who he used to be.

After everything was put together as smoothly as possible, Sam was leading the first visitor through the prison. As promised, he went in first to warn Dream. To tell him who was about to be brought in so he could prepare just for a minute or two.

Dream looked up from where he was sat on the bed when Sam stepped through the lava, pillow hugged close to his chest. “Sam-? Hi. I guess, uh- It’s time for the first visit?” He questioned, voice only slightly shaking. Smile crooked and forced just a bit. Sam just gave a short nod and hoped he was giving off supportive energy as best he could.

“The first visitor is Tommy.” He said, carefully. Wincing when Dream’s face paled noticeably. Yeah, it was understandable that Tommy would be one of the ones that didn’t believe him. Nerves bubbled in his gut, but he was going to do this. No matter what happened, he wanted to do his best to apologize to Tommy. Even if the apology wasn’t accepted, he was going to try his best. “I’m going to bring him in, now. I’ll be right outside the cell the whole time.”

Straightening up slightly, Dream gave a determined nod. Watching Sam’s back as he stepped out. Taking a few deep breaths to get his composure together, Dream set the pillow to the side and turned to look back at the lava wall. Watching as it slowly split and a different figure stepped through. Tommy.

Tommy, looking angry and scared and also just- _Young_ \- He was just a kid, just a child. “Care to fuckin’ explain yourself, Dream?” He bit out, arms crossed defensively. Angry, yes, but also just looking _terrified_ and that broke Dream’s heart. He was the one to make the poor kid like this. His fault.

Not wanting to frighten Tommy by standing, Dream just gave a small nod. Taking a deep breath before speaking. He was going to start with an apology. “Tommy. I want to start by apologizing to you, personally. For what I did to you when controlled by the Dreamon. I’m so sorry for the manipulation and the lies and the hurt that you went through. For separating you from everyone- For just. So many more things, for not- Not letting you be a _kid_. You don’t- You don’t have to forgive me. Please, don’t feel forced to forgive me because I understand if you don’t.” 

There was a hesitance on Tommy’s face, and Dream didn’t expect him to respond to the apology. Or even to accept it. He just wanted to get it out there. Tommy just grit his teeth, took long strides to come to a stop in front of Dream, and slapped him soundly across the face. 

Caught off guard, but not totally shocked at the reaction, Dream just winced and hissed out a breath through his teeth at the sting of his face. _“Fuck you-”_ The shuddering tone to the angrily bit out words had Dream’s heart breaking even more. He wasn’t going to do a thing, just sit there and let Tommy express his anger however he needed to.

“You fucked me up, Dream. You _seriously_ fucked me up, and then you- You have the fuckin _gall_ to apologize like that? Is this another one of your sick games? Did you get Sam in on this? Did you corrupt him too? Turn another person against me? Even from in here, you haunt me! You broke me down and stripped me of my goddamn worth, Dream, you hear me? I can’t forgive you, not now, because I don’t _believe_ you.” Shoulders heaving, breath coming in trembling heaves, Tommy stepped back slowly. Fists clenched by his side tightly.

Finching back barely from the anger, Dream turned to look up at Tommy. Keeping his expression open and sincere, despite how much regret was swirling around his chest and making him want to cry _for_ the poor kid in front of him. Wishing, once more, that he could have resisted the Dreamon and prevented trauma for so many people. 

“I understand. I mean every word of my apology, but your anger is totally justified. If you need to hit me again, I won’t stop you. I won’t do anything. You can yell at me all you need. I am sorry, Tommy. If there’s anything you want me to do to prove I’m- I’m _myself_ again, I will do whatever.” Brows drawing together, lips twisted in a fierce grimace, and angry tears brimming in blue eyes, Tommy shook his head violently.

“You can just- Stay away from me. I don’t want to see you again, don’t want to hear from you again. Sure, you may be ‘you’ again, but I don’t give a single flying fuck. Stay away from me, stay away from Tubbo, too. You can rot in here, for all I care.” Spinning on his heel, Tommy pushed through the gap of the lava. Breath hitched and tears threatening to spill. A shake in his hands and in his shoulders obvious before the lava slowly closed once he was gone.

As soon as the other was out of sight, Dream deflated. Leaning to rest his forehead on his own knee. Eyes squeezed shut, feeling utterly drained. He wasn’t surprised with how that went, but it still was painful. He understood Tommy’s reaction and didn’t blame him in the least. The Dreamon had used his face to become an abuser to Tommy. Likely, seeing his face again brought up all those awful memories again.

If he did get out of this prison, Dream swore to himself that he’d avoid Tommy unless the kid actually came to talk to him. Right now, though, he was so tired and felt like he could sleep for days. Surprised at how drained he actually was after the ordeal.

Several more minutes passed before he heard the tell-tale noise of the redstone mechanisms working once again. Looking up to see Sam stepping into his cell, Dream couldn’t even muster a tired smile. Only raising a hand to give a little wave.

Seeing the red mark across Dream’s cheek, Sam frowned softly and moved to sit beside the shorter. “Sorry, Dream. I figured… It’d be best to get the hardest to handle one through first. Judging by how I had to calm Tommy down, I guess he didn’t forgive you?” With not enough energy to really tell everything that happened, Dream just slowly shook his head. 

That was enough of an answer for Sam, and he just quietly held out one of his arms as a silent invitation. Gratefulness washed over Dream at the quiet offer, and he just leaned against the creeper-hybrid with an exhausted sigh. Only just now noticing that the taller wasn’t wearing all his armor, as usual.

He made a small curious noise, glancing up at Sam with a quirked eyebrow. Somehow, Sam seemed to know what the look was about. “If you were going to hurt me, which I know you aren’t going to, armor wouldn’t do much. I know how determined you are. Plus, that night I fell asleep in your cell? You easily could have faked falling asleep on me, and just have killed me then and there. But you didn’t, and I trust you. That armor is uncomfortable.”

The confession of trust hit especially hard after the emotional ordeal earlier, and Dream just… Gave up on being proper. Shuffling around a bit and motioning for Sam to scoot back on the bed to lean against the wall. Sam complied, a curious expression flashing across his face, only to be replaced with surprise when Dream just fully settled in his lap. Straddling his thighs and wrapping arms around his midsection, face once again pressed against the hollow of his throat. 

Sam froze for only a few moments, traitorous heart speeding up near instantly. Quickly regaining outward composure, though, he wrapped his arms around Dream and rested his chin on top of the mop of dirty blonde hair. “Get some rest, Dream. You deserve it.”

Dream only let out a quiet hum, loosely gripping at the fabric of Sam’s shirt. Eyes closed and just soaking in the comforting energy that seemed to hover around the taller. This day was stressful, and he just needed the closeness of a friend. 

… He hoped he could call Sam a friend again. His brain helpfully supplied in a little voice that he’d hope to call Sam as something _more _than a friend eventually, but he ignored that for now. Instead, he leaned back just a moment to look up and briefly meet Sam’s gaze. “I can call you a friend again, right?” He asked, carefully. Almost afraid of the response he would get.__

__Surprise flashed across Sam’s face just a moment before a smile replaced the surprise. “Of course. You’ve more than proven yourself to be a friend again. Now, rest. Tomorrow will hold another meeting like this, but hopefully… A bit easier on you.” Unable to resist, he just carefully raised a hand and lay the backs of his fingers lightly against the reddened mark on Dream’s cheek. “... Hopefully with less slapping, too. My nurse skills only include a little bandaging.”_ _

__A small wheeze of laughter escaped Dream before he could stop it, and he just leaned forward again. Once more wrapping his arms around Sam and comfortably resting his face against the crook of his neck. The hybrid had a certain scent, too, he noticed. A mix of gunpowder and cedar._ _

__As he slowly drifted into a light sleep, a realization hit him. The blanket Sam had brought him near the beginning of this? It had smelled like him. Had that blanket been one of his? Too tired to think on that more, sleep dragged him under into blissful darkness. Both men falling asleep for a much-needed rest, basking in each others’ company._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, thank y'all for reading <3 i appreciate every kudos, comment, and bookmark of this fic that i get!
> 
> also! lemme just hand y'all a link to some art I did of a scene from chapter 4 :3c
> 
> https://sl0wdecay.tumblr.com/post/641981202795036672/so-im-working-on-a-fic-of-a-relatively-rare-pair


	7. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So fast can the moods change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright... I'm apologizing in advance for a lil bit of sad :3c
> 
> as usual, personas not people.
> 
> CWs:  
> thought of self harm and burns

This time around, Dream was the first to wake from the impromptu nap. Blearily blinking his eyes open and yawning quietly. When realizing he was still sitting soundly in Sam’s lap, the other still fast asleep, he didn’t freak out as he had done last night that this happened. Instead, he just… Stayed there, looking up and sliding his gaze over Sam’s face. Observing quietly.

Despite his honestly intimidating height, Sam had a very gentle face. Scruff on his chin, and pointed ears with a very light covering of fur-like fuzz covering them. The soft tufts of fluff on his neck, almost a mossy green. Briefly, he glanced at Sam’s lips, parted slightly as he slept. Quickly, though, he averted his gaze and forcefully shoved away the little impulsive thoughts that swam around his mind at that moment.

Waking up to Sam like this and the one other night before was something he’d like to experience more often. Sighing quietly and slowly nestling his face against the side of the creeper-hybrid's neck once more, Dream just closed his eyes and hoped he could stay like this a while longer. He’d not acknowledge the feelings that had been rising because he still had a hard time believing he deserved good things.

That, and he really and truly didn’t want to risk his… Only friendship right now. That reminder was a bit painful. Sam was the only person he knew that he could count as a friend right now. Unconsciously, Dream slightly tightened his grip on Sam’s shirt as he got lost in his own thoughts. Trying to ignore how he remembered the sensation of Sam’s lips pressing to his forehead. Trying to desperately ignore thinking how his lips would feel pressed against his own.

Squinting his eyes shut, Dream made a quiet frustrated noise only to freeze when Sam muttered lowly and started shifting around slightly. Letting out a surprised huff when arms wrapped tightly around his middle and pulled him closer. “Yer thinking so loud I woke up…” Sam muttered, voice rough with sleep still. Opening his eyes just a crack to stare down at Dream, a tired but amused glint in them.

Looking like a deer in headlights, Dream could only give a sheepish half-grin. “Sorry-” he muttered quietly, glancing away after a few moments. Before he could say anything else, though, Sam just raised one hand and simply placed it over Dream’s face. A quiet chuckle rumbling in his chest at the mildly offended look that was visible from between the fingers covering his face.

“Sh. No apologizing. No time for deep thoughts right now, just nice easy wake up time.” After a few moments when Sam still hadn’t moved his hand from partially covering Dream’s face, a small mischievous glint lit up in the younger’s eyes. With no hesitation, he stuck his tongue out and licked a stripe across Sam’s palm. Immediately afterward, Sam yanked his hand back and made a surprised and mildly grossed out noise. 

“ _Dream-!_ You just- Did you-? _You licked my hand-_ ” There was a playful irritation in Sam’s voice mixed with quiet laughter, and Dream just immediately wheezed out a laugh as well, face scrunched up in a genuine smile. Any irritation at all flew out the window for Sam right then as he took in the genuine happiness on the others’ face. Expression softening into something impossibly fond. Seeing Dream smile so openly like that, especially after the rough day previously.

Calming down from his wheezing laughter, Dream wiped his eyes slightly and glanced back up at Sam. The soft expression on the taller’s face caught him off guard and his breathing hitched slightly. Sam noticed right away, and he quickly schooled his expression back to a neutral one and looked away. Eyebrows furrowing slightly in frustration at his own slip-up.

Hopefulness fading at the quick change of face, Dream leaned away and carefully pushed at Sam’s arms where they had still been loosely looped around his waist. “... Lemme go.” He muttered, avoiding meeting the almost hurt look shot at him. Still, he complied and let Dream untangle himself and push away. All previous warmth replaced with a chill and an uncertainty that was almost physically painful.

“You probably need to go huh. Get the plans done for the next person I need to talk to in here…?” Dream asked in a low and carefully neutral voice. Still avoiding looking up at Sam’s face, wrapping his own arms slightly around himself. All Sam wanted to do was usher Dream back close to him and reassure and try to fix whatever he just did to sour the whole atmosphere. He couldn’t though, not now. Not wanting to push at Dream’s personal space and risk possibly messing things up even more.

“I- Yeah. Yeah, I do. I will.” Slowly standing up, wincing as a few joints popped when he rose, Sam awkwardly stood there a moment. No trace of the hardened Warden personality, just all regular Sam. Regret painted his features and he just wanted to reach out to Dream, to smooth over whatever… This was. 

But the completely closed off and shut down expression on Dream’s face as he actively avoiding looking at the other was anything but inviting to talking. Oh how fast a mood could change. 

Grimacing and giving one last look over at Dream, Sam just… Left through the exit and watched through the gap until it was closed. As soon as the creeper-hybrid was gone, Dream sat heavily down where he had stood. Not even bothering making the short few steps over to the bed.

Berating himself mentally, he just sat there, defeated. Had he imagined all the warm moments? The way Sam had so quickly looked away and totally changed his expression was frozen on repeat in Dream’s mind. Was the other just _pitying_ him? Offering fake sympathy and only forcing himself to give affection he didn’t truly want to give.

Disgust bubbled up and reared its ugly head, and Dream all in one go began ripping away the bandages on his arms and tossing them into the lava. Standing and grabbing the pillow and blanket Sam had brought, fixing to throw them into the wall of lava as well. He reeled his arms back, prepared to throw the bundles of fabric into the flames, but something in his mind made him stop.

Knees giving out, he just sank right back to the floor, clutching the blanket close to him. Pressing his face into the soft fabric with a shuddering breath, his eyes squeezed closed. Trying to calm himself down, trying to think rationally and not let himself spiral into dangerous territory. Inhaling deeply, he remembered the last thing he had thought before he’d fallen asleep- The blanket… Did smell like Sam. Maybe it was because both he and Dream had been asleep under it, but this scent was slightly faded and lingering.

Heart squeezing painfully in his chest, Dream just smoothed his hands over the material of the blanket. Wrapping it around himself after just a few moments of hesitation. This was why he didn’t want to let himself get close, didn’t want to risk opening up, because all this route could do was get him hurt. He had to shove these emotions in a box and lock them away and never touch them again. Just let himself only feel friendship for the tall man.

He couldn’t even sleep right now. He had gotten rest earlier, and despite it feeling much longer, he’d only been awake twenty minutes or so. Sighing heavily and dragging his hands down his face, Dream stood slowly and plodded heavily over to the bed and folded the blanket before setting it down on the stone. Then he turned and walked until he stood in front of the lava wall. Just… Staring into the swirling hot material, watching it move and flow sluggishly.

An impulsive part of his brain just urged him to full on stick his hands into the burning substance- Maybe that’d mean he could get out of here for a short time. But also- He didn’t want to make Sam worry. Didn’t want to make himself a bother that Sam had to deal with. 

Then, to his surprise, the redstone mechanisms ground and rumbled and the lava parted slowly. Stepping back, a bolt of surprise went through him when he saw it was Sam back once more. The next words that he heard had a cold pit settling in his stomach. “Dream, we have to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a cliffhanger! But I promise I'll not drag the miscommunication out long- I can't do that to y'all haha. Also, apologies if this is a little lacking in quality compared to my other chapters ^^;; I'm doing a little rough, but I still want to write this story for you guys.


	8. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts spill like a flood, emotions raw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy! This turned out to be an absolute monster of a chapter compared the last one! I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> As usual, personas not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> self-deprecation  
> vaguely mentioned dissociation  
> vaguely mentioned self-harm

Stepping back a few more paces Dream watched as Sam stepped into the cell. For the first time in several days, he was afraid of the creeper-hybrid. The words ‘we need to talk’ was a line that never proceeded anything good most of the time. Subconsciously, he was hunkered down slightly. Making himself small and trying to not ‘irritate’ Sam any more than he may already be.

So, when Sam turned to look at him, Dream flinched back and kept his gaze firmly locked on the floor of the cell. A faint tremor in his hands that were clasped tightly on his own arms. Nails just slightly digging into the skin, where bandages had been ripped off just minutes prior. 

The scratches that had been under those bandages had been mostly healed up save for a few particularly nasty ones. When Sam noticed how frightened Dream seemed, he almost right away softened his demeanor. Standing less rigid and reaching up to unstrap his mask from his face and hook it on his belt before looking back to the younger. 

“Dream, I have to make a few apologies myself, it seems. Especially after this morning.” That did very little to quell the anxiety and fear rattling around Dream’s chest. In fact, that made the worries even _worse_. Was he right? Did he properly worry that Sam was forcing himself to be kind to pity him?

Before Sam could say more, Dream opened his mouth to spill his thoughts like ink on paper. “I’m sorry- You’ve had to force yourself to be close to me and I’m sorry because I guess I kind of probably made- Made you feel like you had to do that, didn’t I? God- I know, I’m pathetic as hell, but you shouldn’t have to pity me like you probably do, huh.” The shake that started in his hands slowly migrated to just a faint shiver in his whole body, and yet still he kept talking. Not even noticing the stricken look on Sam’s face.

“I mean- Who would actually want to _willingly_ be close to me after what I did- I know it wasn’t _me_ that did the shit that was done, but it was my fucking face so it may as well be me. I really don’t deserve anyone believing me, and here I am putting the burden on you to go and get people to come to listen to my sorry ass. Fuck- Even now, I probably sound like I’m guilting you, but I swear I’m not, I’m sorry-” The shake made its way into Dream’s voice, teeth chattering and eyes staring vacantly, dissociation setting in partially. Still, he went on, not seeing Sam take a step closer.

“God- I really hope you didn’t feel forced to calm me down, you’re not my therapist and I shouldn’t have latched onto you like I did those times, I’m sorry- I hadn’t even made sure you were okay with me being so close to you like that each time, did I? _Shit_ \- I pretty much left you no choice and that’s fucked of me- God, I’ve probably forced my own feelings onto you and that isn’t cool-”

Cutting the self-deprecating and rambling tirade short, Sam wrapped his arms around Dream and ushered him close. Leaning down and pressing his face to the side of Dream’s carefully, distress at hearing all these self-accusations and doubts that had been seemingly rattling around the others’ head like that.

The moment Sam had wrapped arms around him, Dream froze and shut his mouth with a click. Shivers still wracked his frame, jittering, and all anxious and panicked energy. Then, as if a dam broke, he frantically gripped onto Sam’s shirt and pressed his face against the taller’s shoulders with a litany of “I’m sorry” spilling from him. Tears refused to form, though, despite the dry sobs shaking him. 

Heart breaking slowly, Sam just carefully leaned back and took Dream’s face between his hands so gently. Running his thumbs lightly over cheekbones and swiping so carefully under his eyes. “Dream, no, you have not _forced_ me to do anything.” He murmured softly but so intensely. “Listen, I _want_ to be close to you. I help because I _swear_ to you that I want to help you. I enjoy being close to you, and I want to get you _out_ of this place. I may be the one that built this damn prison, but you have proven many times over that you are not the thing that was locked in here first.”

Dream just stared up at Sam, eyes wide and unbelieving, eyebrows pinched together. A deeply worried furrow between them. Seeing this, Sam kept one hand on Dream’s cheek and raised the other to gently smooth his fingers over that worrying wrinkle. Eyes darting over the other’s face, searching, seeking. “I care about you, Dream. I care. More and more, and it’s frightening because I do _not_ want you to feel as if I’m taking advantage of you.”

Feeling as if something was simultaneously lifted from his chest while also still squeezing his heart painfully, Dream reached trembling hands up to cautiously grab Sam’s face. Wanting to just- Make sure this was happening, and that Sam was actually right there in front of him saying these things. “You-”

Clearing his throat when his words failed him, frustration briefly flashing across his face, he tried to speak again. Voice crackling with uncertainty. “You aren’t- Taking _advantage_ if I care about you too, Sam. Fuck- Alright this will either ruin everything or you’ll understand too- Just. Give me a moment to just. Kind of be close to you for a few minutes before I say something I need to get off my chest, yeah?”

Sam just nodded slightly, lightly pressing his face more into Dream’s hands. Eyes going half-lidded when the shorter began lightly scratching his nails against the scruff on the sides of his cheek and then over the soft fuzz on his neck. His own hands falling to lightly rest on Dream’s sides, fingers curling and gripping and making sure Dream wouldn’t step back. Pointed ears drooping slightly, trying to ignore his own worry at what Dream was going to say. 

After several moments had passed, Dream took a deep breath and slowly moved his hands to just rest on Sam’s chest. Ignoring the way the small disappointed noise the other let out at the loss of touch made his chest ache. “Okay, can we- Can we sit down?” Shaking himself out of the slight haze that Dream had managed to put him in with his careful touches, Sam gave a small nod. Following him and sitting down on the shelf of a bed, turning to keep a gaze on his face.

Taking a calming breath, Dream still kept one hand lightly gripping the hem of Sam’s shirt. Collecting himself and trying to not talk himself out of this- Before he could completely psych himself out, he spoke again. Quietly, quickly, and horribly nervous. “Okay, just- I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable but alright I- Like you, Sam. As a friend at first, yet, now I just- I like you in a more romantic light. Want to just- Be close to you, wake up to you, be out of here and be _with_ you. I’ve been thinking, imagining, just- _wanting_. To. Kiss you. Want your eyes on me, want you to touch me, want you to _want me?_ ” 

Once the confession started, it spilled out more and more, a nervous rambling flow of words. “You just- You’re good, Sam, and before the whole bullshit with the Dreamon, you meant so much to me and you were one of my closest friends. Even back then, I think I had a crush on you. Now here and in this current time, I just- That feeling has returned multiple times over and it scares me, Sam. Don’t want to lose you- Don’t know if I could actually handle losing you because you’re the only person I know believes me fully right now and that’s _terrifying_ to me.”

Raking his fingers through his hair and leaning back with a shaky exhale, Dream carefully avoided looking at Sam as he kept going. “The way you’ve just- accepted the task of helping me, and have just- Have been both fixing me and tearing me apart slowly. So many times in the past few visits have I found my eyes wandering to your lips and wondering what they’d feel like against my own. Especially after you fucking kissed me on the forehead that day- Fuck you for that, in the kindest sense of the phrase. That broke me, that day. It crumbled the careful walls I had made to keep these feelings locked up because I _know_ this isn’t the time for romance because there is _so much_ that needs to be fixed first-”

Turning to look at Sam, Dream prepared to find him looking disgusted but instead was floored by the open and _adoring_ look aimed at him. Nerves still twisted and coiled like something fierce, but before he could think more on it, Sam reached and cupped the sides of his face and lowered his own down to rest his forehead carefully against Dream’s. Eyes closed and relief painted on his features.

“Fuck, Dream, I was worried here. I like you in much more than a friend way, also. I bet almost every time you thought or imagined kissing me, I was doing the same. I thought I was just imagining those quick glances down at my lips, and even if I was, I didn’t want to do anything because again. I don’t want to take advantage-” Sighing slightly and leaning back, he carefully looked Dream in the eyes. The hope lighting up those forest eyes had his heart giving a squeeze in his chest. “We don’t- Have to act on this right now if you don’t want. Because I want to get you out of here, too. I want you to be beside me somewhere else besides this obsidian cell. I’d even bring you into my home because I want who I care for to be close to me-”

Emotions almost too overwhelming, Dream just had to sit and absorb this. Sam liked him back. Sam felt the same way. _Sam felt the same way_. Acting totally on impulse, he surged up and kissed Sam firmly, hand coming to curl and grip at the back of the creeper-hybrid’s neck. The other hand gripping at his shirt tightly.

Momentarily shocked into immobility, Sam didn’t respond for a few seconds, eyes wide and surprised. Then, whirring into motion, he kissed back desperately, burying fingers into Dream’s hair and dragging him close. Pulling a quiet needy noise from the younger, which set off an inner chant of _mine, mine, mine_ echoing in his mind. Carefully constructed self-control and walls of his own cracking and crumbling. Some more possessive side of him that was more from his less human side. Creepers were a mob that didn’t get close to things in fear of many things, but once they had something, they latched on.

A low hissing noise slid from Sam’s throat, and he had to pull away and press his face against the side of Dream’s neck. Panting and trying to calm himself down. Not wanting to accidentally burn the other because sure enough, his temperature had been spiking. Too much excitement had his body temperature rising to burning levels, and if he was near any gunpowder, the substance would be set off. He himself wouldn’t exactly _explode_ like an actual creeper would, but he could and did make the iconic hissing noise when experiencing more intense emotions.

Unable to help it, a nearly manic giggle escaped Dream. Ignoring the way Sam’s skin was so warm it nearly burnt, he couldn’t keep his hands off of the other. Running fingers through hair, brushing over his face and across the back of his neck, and scratching lightly at the fuzz that was currently standing on end like a dog with its hackles raised. Sam could only lean into the touch, still keeping his face firmly buried against the crook of Dream’s neck. Ignoring the other instinct to _bite, to claim, to make sure the other was his_ \- There would be a proper time for that, one day, and that day was not this one. 

Heaving a shuddering breath that smelled strongly of smoke and gunpowder, Sam sat up and looked over Dream’s face. Eyes so bright they nearly glowed in the dim lighting. “I- Dream. I’m _yours_. Okay? I’m going to make sure that we can get this worked out, and that I can get you out of here. Okay?”

Smiling unsteadily, still, in slight disbelief, all this was actually happening. Dream nodded and couldn’t help the urge to lean up to press another quick kiss to Sam’s lips. A small spark of smug pride igniting in his chest at the way Sam melted into it. Firebrand hands gripping his sides, rubbing circles slowly with his fingers. “I’m yours too, Sam. Yours until you, hopefully never, decide you don’t want me anymore.”

That thought had a low displeasure simmering in Sam’s gut, and he lifted Dream up and set him in his lap with practically no effort. Hands gripping so tight onto the hips of the other that they may leave marks. “I’m not going to let you go unless you tell me to, Dream.” 

A shudder worked its way down Dream’s back, surprised at how hard that sentence hit. Throwing his arms around Sam’s midsection and pressing himself close, he didn’t want to let go anytime soon. “Well, sucks to suck, you’re stuck with me now.” This had a low chuckle rumbling in his chest, and Sam pressed a light kiss to the top of Dream’s head. 

“That’s okay with me. I don’t mind that at all…” Sighing quietly and just settling into a pattern of running his hands up and down Dream’s back, Sam was content to stay like this for the rest of the day. Plans could be talked about and made later on, afterward. “Is it okay if we just- Stay like this here for a while?” He asked quietly, glancing down at Dream.

All he got was a content murmur, muffled from how Dream’s face was tucked against Sam’s neck. “... I’ll take that as a yes.” His tone was impossibly fond, and he was so glad that this day happened. Even though it started off worryingly, something good came from it… All he could hope was the continuation of the process to get everyone to mutually agree to let Dream out of the prison. Right now, though, all he was going to focus on was holding Dream close. Soaking in each other’s presence for the time being, before more hardships had to be faced. A brief and very much welcome respite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the last chapter's endnotes, I couldn't drag out that miscommunication too long- 
> 
> Finally! Y'all get to see some smooches :3c And I hope y'all can enjoy the more inhuman traits of Sam that I included here~
> 
> As always! I'm so very thankful to you guys for reading, and I'm not exaggerating when I say all comments I get bring a smile to my face and brighten my days.
> 
> and! here's some art of said smooch :3c  
> https://sl0wdecay.tumblr.com/post/642428148367212544/pspsps-yall-want-some-more-awesamdream-heres


	9. Sapnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgiveness is something slowly earned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but i hope you guys can still enjoy it! Writer's block is trying to dig its claws into me, so I apologize if chapters are a bit more delated/shorter than usual :']

The rest of that evening seemed to go by far too quickly, and it felt like Sam had to leave far too soon, but Dream knew the other had to work things out to continue with the planning of meetings with other members of the land. Knowing that even after this little bubble of bliss, things had to be repaired still. So with a few more stolen kisses and a promise of return, Sam left and Dream was once more alone for now.

Settling on the bed once more and just wrapping himself in the blanket that Sam did indeed confirm, with a sheepish tone to his voice, was one of his after all. Even though anxiety about the other meetups to happen bubbled up and simmered in his chest, right now he was genuinely happy and that anxiety couldn’t do anything to dampen the joy. 

The confession and the kiss and just- Being able to know that Sam had felt the same way felt almost dream-like. Dream had brought that up to Sam, but the taller made sure to thoroughly assure that this was real and that he’d do what he could to confirm that each time he visited until the time that Dream could walk free. He’d said even once Dream was free, he’d do whatever he could to confirm if even the slightest bit of doubt dared to rise.

Sighing quietly to himself, Dream pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his cheek on them. Watching the swirling patterns in the lava once more, but this time no thoughts of inflicting harm to himself lingered in his mind. The only thoughts swirling in his mind was how well he fit against Sam. How the other smelled even stronger of gunpowder and smoke when he was flustered, and that was overwhelmingly endearing.

The next few days as Sam planned and talked to the others on the outside went by rather uneventfully. Sam did pop in to visit Dream as much as he could, especially now that his mind associated Dream as _his_ and that he had to be close to him at least an hour when the free time was available. Small comforts in the hectic ongoing events.

Then came the day for the next meeting. When Sam stepped into the cell that day, a slightly nervous smile lingered on his lips. In turn, making the nerves in Dream’s chest flutter violently. “Alright, the next person who wants to see you is waiting. It’s Sapnap.” The name had Dream inhaling sharply, looking away for a moment. This may not hurt in the same way as the visit with Tommy did, but it was going to be a painful one… This was someone that had been such a close friend for _so long-_

“Okay. Alright- I’m ready, Sam. Thank you, again-” Sam just gave a small nod and walked over to press a light kiss to Dream’s forehead as a reassurance. Dream could only give a shaky smile up at the other before Sam left to retrieve the other man. Leaving Dream to fidget nervously, wringing his shirt in his hands repetitively. Waiting to hear the noise of the lavafall slowly parting.

He didn’t even have the warning of the redstone mechanisms grinding, though, because one moment he was staring at the lava flow and then the next, Sapnap was stepping through the burning substance. Face schooled into a serious expression, only briefly glancing around the cell before settling on Dream. Lava slowly dripping off of him and dissipating as it hit the stone floor with a low hiss. Startling Dream before he remembered that Sapnap was indeed... Immune to lava. And fire. Which made his slight pyromaniac tendencies make a bit more sense.

Clearing his throat of the lump that threatened to cut off speech when it just actually hit him that Sapnap was... standing in front of him, Dream spoke up quietly. Hesitantly. “Hey, Pandas,” he muttered, voice shaking. The nickname had Sapnap wincing and shifting his gaze away from the painfully open expression on Dream’s face.

“... Don’t call me that right now, Dream.” Even though it made sense that Sapnap wouldn't want to be called such a personal nickname, the stony timbre of his voice was like a knife to Dream's chest. It was his fault that he’d pushed Sapnap away so soundly, though, so he couldn't blame the other whatsoever. Well- Not truly his fault, but the blaming of himself wasn’t a habit easily broken.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Sap. I know you don’t trust me, and that’s completely and totally understandable, I can’t blame you for that. You have no reason to actually believe the story Sam told you that came from me. I can only hope to convince you as best I can, as well as just- Apologize to you. The actions that I carried out while I wasn’t myself were cruel and I made you feel like you weren’t important anymore. That couldn’t be further from the truth because you are one of the most important people to me. My best friend.”

Pausing, wincing, then carefully and sadly rephrasing, he went on. “... Were my best friend. I know you probably don’t think of me as a friend right now.” Carefully sliding his gaze to where Sapnap stood, he almost instinctively flinched back when the other took a few steps forward. Remembering the honestly pretty painful slap he’d received during the visit with Tommy.

So when instead of being struck, arms wrapped tightly around him, Dream froze up. Brain struggling to comprehend what was happening. Sapnap didn’t hit him. Sapnap was hugging him. It took him another good several moments to respond, and respond he did. Wrapping his arms around Sapnap as well, hands clutching onto the other’s shirt. 

It was easy to forget that Sapnap was shorter than him. But also just… He was always a solid presence, somewhat one of the reasons the old ‘Dream Team’ stuck together so well. The one both Dream and George knew they could rely on, and also the one that wasn’t afraid to tell them both they were being idiots- A steady rock.

That’s probably why the Dreamon pushed him away first and foremost. If it had been possible, the fiery man would have somehow found a way to grab the Dreamon and forcefully throttled it. A wavery chuckle escaped Dream at that thought, and Sapnap just leaned back and gave a concerned look. 

“... I give you one hug and you’re going loopy, maybe I should be a little more careful.” Blessedly, there was a little joking tone to that line. Paired with the slightest of smiles. Obviously, things weren’t totally fixed by this, but Dream hoped it was at least a start. After that initial bit, Sapnap sat down next to him and they spoke for several hours. Dream apologizing in much more depth, and slowly working on the preparation of a friendship he hoped to have once more.

Eventually, though, Sapnap had to leave. Though he left with a bit more confidence that Dream was back to himself. That he wasn’t a puppet of something inhuman any longer. So, with one last hug, a promise to visit more after this and do his best to make sure they got him out of the prison, Sapnap stepped back through the lava wall and left Dream sitting on the bed alone. But with a little flame of hope fanned a bit higher in his chest. A hope that things could be better and that a hope he could be forgiven. A hope he was redeemable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much soft ship stuff in this chapter, but still an important one! Sapnap is good. Dream and Sapnap friendship also good. Love them both.
> 
> I don't know why this chapter gave me as much trouble as it did, but man did it take an effort to even get a few paragraphs out :'] I retyped stuff so much that I just decided to finish it to the best of my ability, so that's one reason why it's a much shorter chapter than usual.
> 
> Anyways! As always, thank y'all for reading <3


	10. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, good news can be given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hands y'all a totally soft chapter <3 I hope you can enjoy it!  
> Double-digit chapters pog :]
> 
> As usual! Personas, not people!
> 
> Also! If y'all want to follow me somewhere to see art and such occasionally- my tumblr is sl0wdecay :] i would say my twitter, but im not very active on there honestly-

Time passed relatively normally. Sam still visited as much as he could, but he had told Dream that he was working on something that may take him a good bit of time. Leaving him to wait several days between visits more recently- Sure, this was fine, he should be fine, but a seed of doubt and anxiety was trying its hardest to sprout in Dream’s chest. Despite the reassurances and the soothing words as Sam held him close, Dream couldn’t help but be afraid of being alone once more.

Sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, and bundled in the main blanket Sam had brought him… A few weeks ago. Now, Dream switched his focus between watching the clock and trying to make out shapes in the lavafall. Sam had brought him another pillow along with one of his own shirts on his last visit, and Dream was comfortably tucked into the oversized garment. It was reassuring, having the creeper-hybrid’s scent on him like that even when he couldn’t actually be with the other.

Sighing quietly to himself and hugging one of the pillows close to his chest instead of his own legs, Dream let his head loll back to thump against the obsidian walls of his cell. He was painfully bored and was also trying his best to ignore the stirrings of anxiety that threatened to spread and take him down was taking up a lot of his energy. He hoped Sam would visit again soon. Hoped that maybe he could learn exactly what it was that the other was working on.

Absently, Dream picked at a small scab on his leg from where he’d banged it off the edge of his bed. A small smile lifting the corners of his lips as he remembered the reason he’d managed to do that. Sam had visited and was playfully threatening to scoop him up and drape him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Dream, some of his energy returned, had danced around the cell to avoid Sam’s attempts to catch him. Obviously, it hadn’t been serious attempts, but it was still fun thinking he could stay out of the grasp of the taller. 

While he’d not quite been paying attention, though, he remembered managing to slam his shin into the jutting out shelf of a bed. Instantly cutting the game short as Dream had bit out a curse and stumbled over. Sam had right away been next to him, concern written all over his face. He’d muttered something about how he didn’t have any bandages on him and that he could go get some quickly, and the fond smile on Dream’s face just widened when he remembered the little surprised noise Sam had made when he kissed him to stop the worried rambling.

Flustering the taller was something that was more fun than it likely should be. Didn’t stop him, though. A quiet sigh once more slipped from Dream’s lips as he once more settled his gaze on the lava flowing sluggishly. He could draw, maybe. Scribble little things in those books he had… But he was comfortable and didn’t want to get up to retrieve a book and a quill. So he sat, still, almost dozing off.

As soon as he heard the telltale noise of the inner workings of the prison activating, though, Dream was wide awake. Sitting up and perking up like an excited puppy. Hoping that it was Sam coming to just visit- Maybe even Dream could get him to tell what he was working on! 

The moment the lava finally was gone and Dream could see Sam, his smile got even wider and he slowly slid off of the bed and held his arms out to the taller. Once Sam stepped into the cell and the lava once more closed behind him, he leaned to wrap Dream in a tight hug. Arms enveloping the younger fully, face tucked into the crook of his neck, and a low content noise escaping the hybrid.

“Hey there…” Dream muttered happily, turning his head to press a light kiss to the side of Sam’s face. “Missed seeing your goofy face.” That drew a small laugh from Sam, and he leaned back up to give a sincere smile down at Dream, still keeping his arms loosely wrapped around his waist, keeping him close.

After a few moments of the two shuffling about and both settling on the bed, Dream found himself in the usual position of being sat in Sam’s lap and tucked against the taller. He like this, always felt safe being so close to the other. Being able to rest his head on Sam’s chest and hear the steady heartbeat was soothing. Sam just smiled that impossibly fond smile as Dream relaxed, all stresses seeming to fade away for the moment. Then, he spoke up quietly, excited to share. “So… I can tell you what I’ve been working on.” Sam muttered with a half-grin tugging at his lips.

Immediately at that, Dream perked up and looked up to meet Sam’s excited gaze. Curiosity flaring back up in his mind at that simple sentence. So, he waved his hand as a way to indicate that Sam should spill the secrets. “I’ve been working with Sapnap and George… I can get you out for a short bit, as a kind of outside visit? I haven’t been able to convince everyone to let you out for good, yet at least, but I can get you out for at least a day or two... As long as I take you to my house and don’t take an eye off of you.”

Honestly in shock at the moment Sam said he could get him outside, Dream just sat with his mouth hanging slightly open. Eyes wide and disbelieving, eyebrows raised as well. Then, closing his mouth with a quiet click and leaning in close, Dream stared intensely up at Sam. “Are- Are you _serious_?” He questioned in a quiet and disbelieving tone. “You- You can take me out of here for a bit…?”

Sam gave a small nod, grin unwavering. Even when a small emotional noise escaped Dream, hands coming to cover his mouth. Still in a bit of disbelief. Sure, this wasn’t total freedom yet, but the idea of being able to be _outside_ was amazing. His world had consisted of obsidian and lava for so many weeks. Unable to use words to express his thanks, Dream lunged forward to press a firm kiss to Sam’s lips. Loving the way the taller tightened his grip on his hips, fingers pressing into tender skin. Lips slotting together smoothly, fingers tangled in hair, Dream couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

Teeth clinking slightly, making Sam laugh, they leaned apart to just quietly soak in each others’ presence. Foreheads rested against each other, matching smiles, warm hearts. A wonderful respite and the prospect of spending time elsewhere from the obsidian cell had them both looking forward to when it could happen. 

“So, you know I have to ask- When’s the soonest this could happen?” Dream asked after a few moments, tilting his head in a small curious movement. “Like… Is that offer something that we could just. Go right now? Or is it something you have to talk over first- Which I’d understand of course because I know a lot of people still, understandably, don’t trust me.” Slightly fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, Dream glanced away. Sudden nerves making his hands tremble ever-so-slightly.

Noticing the subtle tremor right away, Sam gently grabbed Dream’s hands in his own and gave an endearingly crooked smile. “I can take you on an outing tomorrow at the soonest. It’s like… Ten at night right now, darling.” Blinking and looking up at Sam, the pet name had caught him off guard. But it also did a lovely job of distracting him from the anxieties, as well as hearing this could happen as soon as the next day? It was absolutely wonderful.

“I- I’d love to do that if it’s okay? I want to be able to see the sky again. Feel the grass under my feet, y’know?” Sam gave a small nod and reached up to run his fingers through Dream’s hair, brushing it out of his face so he could press a chaste kiss to his forehead. 

“I can definitely do that for you. As soon as I leave tonight, I’ll work on getting everything set up for you to be able to have some outside time. I promise you. Ah- Plus, I should. Probably tidy up my house a bit if I’m going to be having you there. I want things to be perfect for you.” Smiling slightly at the slight rambling of the taller, Dream just leaned into the hand that was resting on the side of his face. 

“ _Anything_ will be perfect if I can spend time with you, Sam.” Snapped of his rambling and making a flustered noise, Sam looked back to Dream’s face. A self-satisfied smile on the younger’s face when his line had the desired effect. “I promise you, even if your house was a mess, I’d just be happy to be with you somewhere outside of here.”

With a still slightly flustered chuckle, Sam just wrapped Dream up in another tight hug. Holding the other close and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll be glad to show you around my house, and have you somewhere else out of here as well. For now, though, I’m just going to hold you a bit longer since I know it’s been a while since I’ve been able to visit and stay longer than a few minutes.”

Dream let out a small noise of confirmation and shifted around a moment until he was perfectly comfortable and tucked neatly against Sam’s torso. Face resting against the side of his neck, nose pressed into the soft fluff there. Legs framing the others’ thighs and arms wrapped tightly around his chest. Physical touch hadn’t used to be his main way of affection, but it had definitely rocketed up the ladder lately.

So, with both of them looking forward to the next day, they treasured the moment of calm. Being able to hold each other and soak in one another’s presence. Tomorrow would be a new day and a scary but welcome outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream being able to have outside visitation, pog! :D I have some Plans for the next chapter, and I look forward to y'all being able to read~ I'm probably gonna start writing on chapter 11 right after posting this- ehehe
> 
> As always! Thank each and every one of y'all that read and support this fic! Y'all are great <3


	11. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never do go smoothly, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitting y'all with a double update tonight! Feel special <3 It's 3:30 a.m for me as I post this.
> 
> As usual! personas, not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> injury  
> anxiety attacks

When Sam had left that night, Dream could barely sleep. The prospect he’d get to be outside again? That he’d get to see things other than his cell? It was extremely exciting to him. Sure, there were worries and anxieties that threatened to unravel the cautious joy he’d had in the past several days, but he was going to carefully ignore all those. 

After several hours of glancing at the clock, seeing only a few minutes had passed, sighing in disappointment, and fidgeting nervously to himself, Dream ended up falling into a fitful sleep. Wrapped in the blankets and tucked close to the two pillows he had. Hugging the original tough pillow close to his chest as he dozed lightly.

He still woke up every hour or so, but at least with this, he was getting at least a little rest. After all, he _did_ want to actually be awake and alert enough the first time he’d step foot outside of the prison after a couple of months- Not getting any sleep would just be detrimental to him.

Once the night had passed, and it was halfway into the day, Dream was awake and up, pacing impatiently. He knew he needed to trust Sam, but he was _anxious_ \- Terrified still that there was a chance this could still all be some sort of dream. That this could all be a ploy to break him totally- And break him it would if this wasn’t genuine. If all this was just a sick experiment.

… That couldn’t be, though, right? Sam wouldn’t do that to him- Sam wouldn’t lie. Maybe in the beginning, when he was only the Warden and not a friend and something _more_ but not now- Surely. Surely not. 

Working himself up into even more of a panic, a tremor started up in him, hands jittering and teeth chattering. Still pacing, still going back and forth and back and forth. Hands gripped tight in the fabric of the shirt he wore. The shirt of Sam’s that he’d given him- Right. He had to ground himself because he didn’t want to be a burden if Sam came across him like this again.

Sitting himself down heavily in the middle of the cell, Dream wrapped his arms around himself tightly. Forcing himself to take as measured breaths as he could. In, out, in, out, repeat over and over. Breaths juddering and unsteady at first, but very slowly evening out after several minutes passed. Even though he knew it wasn’t a good idea, he turned to look at the clock once more. Its ticking noise seemed to _mock_ him. The little hands slowly spinning on and on, reminding him the day was just inching away and there wasn’t a thing he could do to know about what was going on outside of this damn prison.

Clenching his fists tightly, fingernails digging into his own palms, Dream had to resist the urge to just chuck the damn thing into the lava- Then he’d not have to worry about knowing what time it was. But then he couldn’t tell if the day had passed and that he’d been forgotten- Couldn’t tell if the days just went on by, on and on-

Left him pushing himself to his feet and stalking towards the wall the offending item hung. Slamming his fist into the obsidian beside it- Immediately regretting it when pain bloomed from his fists and through his hand and down his whole arm. Hissing out a curse and slumping back down to the ground, he cradled the injured hand close to his chest. Tears gathering in his eyes as he watched blood seep to the surface of the torn skin of his knuckles, slowly dripping down his hand. 

He didn’t even move when the blood began to drip onto his shirt. Staining the fabric that had first brought him comfort, but now seemed to be a possible cruel mockery. An item that could have been given to him to placate any possible worries- To keep him star-struck and infatuated and not questioning anything- Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.

Then, he jerked his head up when he heard the redstone mechanisms were grinding to life. Flinching back and glancing around wildly, Dream wanted to hide his injuries- Not wanting to show any signs of this weakness that had gripped him. 

All thoughts of hiding his injury flew out the window when he saw Sam, unkempt and looking far worse for the wear. Right away, Dream shot up to his feet and hurried over to worriedly look Sam over, brows knitted and a frown on his face when he saw the scrapes scattered on his skin, and the dents in his armor- _“What the **fuck** happened?”_ He bit out, staring up at Sam with a steely glint in his eyes.

“The thing that had a hold of you tried to come back and cause trouble again,” Sam muttered, seriously, but a hint of exhaustion to his words. “It tried to take hold of Tommy. Tubbo stopped him and it, though.” Sighing shakily, Sam pushed his fingers through disheveled hair, shaking loose a powdery substance that looked like- gunpowder? And from where he was gripping onto Sam's arms, Dream could feel the way the taller's skin was scorching hot. A threat, that's what Sam felt like right now. Dangerous despite how exhausted he looked.

But after hearing the Dreamon had returned and tried to make someone else a victim? Dream was properly furious. Didn't care about anything or anyone at that moment. Hands clenched despite the pain shooting through his already injured one. “It fucking _**what?**_ ” Dream ground out through clenched teeth. Standing ramrod straight, nearly shaking in anger. Tommy had gone through _enough_ and the fucking beast decided to try and make the child suffer more?

Dream would find a way to grab hold of an intangible thing and _tear it apart_ for the attempt to hurt more people- Especially after what it’d already made everyone go through, what it had caused while using _him_ as a vessel. Staring up at Sam, mouth set in a grim line, he was more determined than he had been in a long time. “Get me out of here right now. I want to talk to Tommy. I know what damages that thing can cause once it gets in your head.”

Hesitant, worried, almost somewhat afraid of the intensity of Dream’s voice, Sam grimaced. It would not be a wise idea to let Dream out after this scare, but he was also worried about the effect it’d have on their… relationship? If he kept the other from his promised freedom, even if it was just a few days. So, with a defeated sigh and a slow nod, Sam gripped onto one of Dream’s arms. “Alright. I have to blindfold you as I take you out of here, okay?”

No hint of the earlier near debilitating anxiety or any of the shaking, Dream just gave a firm nod. Determination set on his face and clear in his expression. “Okay. Do it. I want to prove that I’m not going to hurt anyone, and I’m going to do that by helping take down the fucking thing that tore me down too.” Despite practically towering over Dream, Sam almost had an urge to step away. The intensity that radiated from the younger was honestly intimidating.

So to not delay this any longer, Sam just ripped a strip of his own shirt off. The material had already been a bit ragged from the scuffle that had gone on, and a shirt was something that could be replaced. The strip of fabric would work well enough as a makeshift blindfold. So after turning Dream around carefully, Sam tied the fabric around Dream’s head and covered his eyes. “I’ll guide you, don’t worry.” He muttered, quietly. Dream just gave a sharp nod and only slightly leaned into the hands gripping his arms and turning him slowly.

Carefully, making sure Dream didn’t get hurt more than the process of leaving the prison entailed, the two slowly made their way to the outside. Once they stood outside the final portal, Sam slowly untied the blindfold from Dream’s head and pulled the fabric away. Stumbling slightly, squinting at the brightness of the day outside despite it being late evening and the sun was setting, Dream had to hold onto Sam’s arm to keep himself upright. 

This was more overwhelming than he thought it would be. Everything was- So loud. So bright. Much louder than just the ticking of a clock and the slow muffled popping and gurgling of lava. Still, stubborn and determined, Dream just grit his teeth and forced himself to stand back up, much to Sam’s concern. “I’m okay. Just- Take me to wherever Tommy is. He’s not going to be happy to see me, but I’m probably the only one that understands what it’s like to have that beast inside your mind.”

Nodding after a few moments, Sam just grabbed one of Dream’s arms once more and led him onwards. The silence between them was loud, uncomfortable, riddled with stress. But that wasn’t something to be addressed at the moment. That was something that could be talked about after this incident was straightened out. Communication was tough, but it was certainly key. Especially in a situation as unusual as all this was.

After that horrid silent walk, Sam came to a stop in front of a shoddily built temporary hut. Tubbo had been sitting outside, head on his knees. But when he saw the two approaching figures, he was up and on alert. Especially when he saw who was in tow after Sam. 

Eyes narrowing and brows drawing together, Tubbo stood up to as tall as he could. Staring up at Dream with so much intelligence and so much hurt for a teenager. “You better not hurt him again. I won't hesitate to tear you down if you try anything.” That was the only thing he said before stepping aside. Dream only smiled sadly at the kid before turning to the door that wasn’t even hinged correctly.

Sam close behind, Dream pushed the door open and slowly stepped inside the hut. Immediately, he saw Tommy in the corner. Sat down with his legs pulled to his chest and his head tucked between his own knees. A tremor shaking him and an uncharacteristically _defeated_ aura around the usual boisterous teen.

The sight hurt in so many ways. So, stepping forward after Sam let go of his arm, Dream slowly knelt down in front of Tommy. “... It tried to get in your head, huh? You’re stronger than me, Tommy. You got it out.” At the sound of Dream’s voice, Tommy’s head whipped up and he landed a stricken gaze on the face of the other. 

_**“I believe you now-”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, gonna hit the hay after posting this here- But! I hope y'all enjoy this! Sorry to those that wanted some good ol soft and fluffy happenings, I already had this lil event planned even as I was writing the last chapter~ 
> 
> Hope y'all can forgive me for the bit of a cliffhanger! I may even get another chapter out by tomorrow, but I don't know yet.


	12. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things can be repaired after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If i missed any typos, i apologize! Posting this, once more, at a bit after 3 a.m my time :'] This chapter is more plot than shipping centric- Next chapter will have some soft bits to it, though! I promise <3 I won't leave y'all without any soft moments for too long.
> 
> As usual, personas and not people.
> 
> CWs:  
> mentions of manipulation

_**“I believe you now.”** _

Those words had Dream wanting to just wanting to carefully gather Tommy up in a hug. He knew that would most definitely not be welcome, though, so he settled for carefully laying a hand on the teen’s shoulder to steady him. “Can you tell me what it tried to do?” He asked, carefully. In a tone that made it clear he wasn’t going to force Tommy to talk if he didn’t want to.

At first, Tommy just flinched back, staring down at the ground blankly. That look was far too similar to when he was nearly totally broken back in exile. The memory of bright blue eyes fading to near grey stuck in the back of Dream’s mind, back when he was still fighting against the control of the Dreamon. That was a state he really didn’t want to see Tommy in again. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want. I just- I just want to help, if I can.”

Several more moments passed before Tommy spoke up, quietly. Much quieter than he usually was, without the loud bravado he almost always kept up. “It kept trying to convince me Tubbo wasn’t my friend anymore. That he planned on sending me back into exile. Kept whispering that Phil and Techno didn’t care about me anymore, either- That the reason Ghostbur hasn’t been around being that he was sick of me.”

The more that Tommy revealed, the more the anger towards the Dreamon bubbled up in Dream’s gut. He knew the tactics that thing used, and the way it was _extremely_ good at convincing you that everyone that cared about you was just faking. It was a dangerous thing, and Dream found himself so glad that Tommy had Tubbo. Those two were good for each other in many ways. Shaking himself from thoughts, he turned to look back at the teen in front of him, face serious. “I think Tubbo would likely try to fistfight a demon for you if that thing tried going for you again. Hell, he threatened to fistfight _me_ , too.”

This drew a slight laugh from Tommy, and Dream marked that down as a small success. Able to draw the kid away from the thoughts and the lingering of how it felt to have the Dreamon inside his head. “I, personally, will also gladly throttle the bastard as well.” The younger looked up at Dream, then, brows furrowed slightly. But the good thing was the spark was slowly coming back to his eyes. “... I still don’t trust you all the way, but I know you weren’t lying now.”

Screwing up his face and looking like a petulant kid again, Tommy sat up a bit and looked away. “... Ain’t sorry for slapping ya, though. Deserved that, a bit.” This drew a slightly surprised laugh out of Dream, and he really couldn’t blame the kid. He had a point.

“Yeah, yeah, you have a hell of a slap, tall child.” The small bit of banter was nice, a hint that things could be repaired. Especially when Tommy laughed that iconic burst of loud laugher, lightly shoving at Dream’s shoulder after. 

“I’m not a child, bitch!” Grinning widely and raising his eyebrows, Dream just held his hands palm up and shrugged slightly. Opting to say nothing, which fueled Tommy to keep going. “I also don’t plan on letting no Dreamon get the best of me! Tubbo ‘n I will beat it up if it tries any funny business!”

Glad to hear the enthusiasm back in Tommy’s voice, Dream rocked back on his heels and sighed quietly. He didn’t want to steer the topic back to the Dreamon, but he still had to ask one thing. “Did the Dreamon give any sort of hints on what it was going to do before you got it out of you?” He questioned gently, wincing internally when Tommy’s face fell a little bit once more. 

Then, making a determined face, Tommy gave a sharp nod. “It said it wasn’t going far, and we should be on high alert. I dunno, but it may try to go after someone else.” Sighing heavily and giving a tired but thankful smile, Dream stood up slowly. Grimacing when his knees cracked slightly, after being knelt down like he was for a while. This little detail wasn’t missed by Tommy, who had a grin on his face once more. “Old man.”

Raising his eyebrows then slowly reaching, as to not accidentally startle Tommy, Dream ruffled the teen’s hair vigorously. Grinning widely at the loud complaints and the waved hands trying to bat the assault to his hair away. “Yeah, yeah, call me an old man, I deserve it- You take care, okay Tommy? Stick close to Tubbo. You two are a force to be reckoned with. I have a Dreamon to find and fuckin take out.”

Tommy gave a small nod, watching as Dream turned on his heel and exited the ramshackle shed. Both Tubbo and Sam perked up when they heard the door open. Sam looked relieved, and Tubbo just stared for a few moments before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dream in a quick hug. Instinctively, Dream flinched back slightly, confused at the sudden movement- Then he blinked in confusion a few times in rapid succession before carefully hugging the younger back. 

“Thank you, Dream. I’m glad you’re back to being you.” Tubbo muttered, muffled by the fabric of Dream’s shirt. The genuine tone to that thanks had the anger that had been building up because of the Dreamon simmering down again, and he just carefully patted Tubbo on the head.

“I’m glad to be back to myself, too, bee boy.” Tubbo stepped back and gave a disgruntled noise at the nickname, but he still smiled. Sam, in the background, couldn’t help but crack a small smile at these interactions as well. Glad to see Dream being able to interact with others again, being able to be _free_ again. Sure, this was really not the scenario he hoped would be the first time that Dream could get out again, but it could be worse.

Shaking out of his thoughts, though, he focused back on Dream and quietly shifted in place. Grimacing and wincing when his armor shifted and pressed into a particularly nasty bruise. For a kid, Tommy was a formidable fighter for sure. Managed to land several solid blows on him before Tubbo cut in and got ahold of the blonde teen to ground him and get the Dreamon out of him after quite the struggle.

Dream noticed the hiss of pain and quickly glanced back at Sam. Concern reflected on his face, mouth set in a thin line. “... How about you show me to your home, Sam? About time I repaid you for how you fixed me up in some way.” The crooked grin after he said that had a cautious warmth lighting back in Sam’s chest. Glad to see the bit of fondness back on Dream’s face. He had been so concerned when he first stepped into the cell this day, with the closed-off look that had been on Dream’s face.

“Yeah, I think that’d be good. We can get you set up better to go after the Dreamon, as well. After a good rest, that is. Today’s been- Rough, for lack of better words right now.” With only a slightly disgruntled noise, Dream gave a small nod in agreement. So, holding his hand out, Sam gave a small smile and slightly raised his eyebrows.

Glancing between his hand and his face, Dream narrowed his eyes just a moment before huffing quietly and taking hold of Sam’s hand. Ignoring the slow grin slowly widening on Tubbo’s face as he seemed to put two and two together. Thankfully for both Sam and Dream’s sake, he didn’t say anything. Only watching as they set off at a steady pace, Sam just walking a bit slower so Dream could keep up.

Once they were out of sight, Tubbo sighed to himself before turning and heading into the little shack. Giving a small smile when Tommy looked up and seemed to brighten right away when he saw his friend. “So, big man, you think we can trust them? Trust Dream again?” After just a few moments of thought, resting his chin on his palm, Tubbo gave a small affirmative noise.

“Dream seems like himself again. I’ve dealt with Dreamons before… I hope they can get rid of this one before it causes even more shit.” Sighing and padding over to take a seat beside Tommy, the two leaned against each other after a moment. Small comforts in the chaos, taking solace in their friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoy!! I work the next couple days so it's gonna be a couple days before i can work on the next chapter! As a lil warning <3 but as always, no worries! This fic is gonna get completed, no matter what.


	13. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moment's rest in between the chaos. A calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this sooner, but a pretty rough ice storm actually knocked my power out for a day and a half!! :'DD I hope this longer chapter is a good way to make up for the slightly longer wait~
> 
> This chapter gets just a bit spicy! But nothing extremely explicit! Also, another appearance of some of Sam's more creeper-like traits :3c
> 
> As usual! Personas, not people!

The travel to Sam’s house was thankfully uneventful, with blessedly no trouble at all arising while they were passing through the Nether. The stress of the day was certainly wearing on Dream, though, so he was slowing down somewhat, exhaustion a weight that seemed to make his feet drag as he walked. Leaning more into Sam as they continued on, but still doing his best to not fall too far behind. Especially since Sam took much longer steps, being... over a foot taller than him.

Even though Dream didn’t say anything, not wanting to be a trouble, Sam noticed very quickly when he was slowing down. “We’re almost there, don’t fall asleep walking. Do you need me to carry you?” Blinking slowly, processing the question, Dream just stared up at Sam for a few moments. Then when the question processed fully, he made a quiet flustered noise and shook his head. The sincerity of that offer was flattering and embarrassing at the same time.

“Nah-- You don’t worry, I’ll be good. Just keep going, I’m right behind you.” Pausing for a few moments and looking down momentarily, where their hands were still linked, he gave a half-smile. “Well- Right beside you, more like. Just drag me along if I’m too slow.” 

Sam almost considered just picking Dream up anyways, but decided against it. Not wanting to exactly push any boundaries when things were still just a bit tense between them. He did hope that could be worked out… They’d have to talk when both of them weren’t tired and sore. Also after they both were patched up a bit as well, as Dream’s injured hand had not escaped Sam’s inspection.

When finally in front of the mountain that Sam’s home was in, Dream just made a confused face and glanced up at the creeper-hybrid. “Why are we standing in front of the mountain, isn’t- Isn’t that your house over there?” He questioned cautiously, curiosity lending him just a bit of energy. Especially when Sam just gave a wide smile and momentarily let go of his hand.

“Wait and see~” Dream just gave a small affirmative nod, staying in place and crossing his arms over his chest. Watching as Sam walked over, hoisting up a simple iron hoe to scrape away a patch of dirt, placing a button and pressing it. At first, when nothing happened right away, Dream just raised his eyebrows expectantly. 

Then, when the slow grinding noise started deep in the stone of the mountain, Dream actually took an instinctive step back. Eyes widening as a whole chunk of the mountain slowly but surely lowered, revealing the wide-open room behind the stone. Looking over, in awe, Dream just stuck his hand out and motioned wildly. _“What-?”_

At the reaction, Sam laughed quietly, leaning against the stone for support. Laughter was a bit painful at the moment, but it didn’t stop him. Amusement at Dream’s shocked reaction, but also a bit of pride flared alongside the amusement. Sobering up after a moment, he pushed back off and held his hand out to Dream again.

After a few more moments of disbelief, Dream readily grabbed Sam’s hand in his own again. Following after the taller, just looking around in awe once they were inside. Taking in the wide-open space with wide eyes. All earlier exhaustion seemingly evaporated at the moment. When Sam pulled the lever to close the wall again, Dream whirled around to watch the mechanism again. “Sam, holy shit, you’re a genius.” He muttered, sincerity and genuine awe saturating his tone.

Embarrassed, the creeper-hybrid just grinned sheepishly and looked away. “Ah- It’s not the most complicated, but it was the first big thing I built. This is home for me.” Pausing, thinking on what he was going to say first, then carefully taking both Dream’s hands in his own. “Could- Be home for _us_ , too. If- You’d want.” That was muttered quietly and nervously. 

Fondness settling in his chest at how much of a sweetheart Sam actually was, Dream couldn’t help the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips. The fact that Sam was willing to offer him room to stay in his own home had warmth settling in his chest. “That’d be really nice. I’d like that a lot, Sam.” 

At the acceptance of the offer, Sam’s smile widened and he leaned down to wrap Dream in a firm hug. A soft happy hissing noise pushing from between his teeth, temperature spiking only slightly. “Good- Good. I’m glad. Now- Let’s say we get patched up, huh…?” Muddled brain struggling to focus, Dream nodded in agreement. The excitement and awe over the door mechanisms wearing off again. He didn’t want to go to bed without going through with his promise of helping Sam patch up.

After Sam showed him around a few minutes, pointing out which chests had what items, they’d both gathered up the proper supplies. Sam had sat down on the lid of one chest, stripping off his damaged armor and heaving a sigh of relief once there wasn’t pressure on some of his injures as much. Screwing his mouth up and scrunching his nose, Dream hesitated on asking what he knew needed to be asked.

After a few more moments, though, with Sam staring up at him expectantly? Dream just went ahead and blurted the question out. “May you please take your shirt off so I can take a look at the extent of your injuries?”

Unable to resist teasing, just a little at least, Sam raised his eyebrows and made a mock scandalized noise. Raising his hands to cross over his chest dramatically. “Dream! Trying to get me undressed, are you?” He asked, a laugh in his voice. Chuckling to himself, Sam did follow the request after the good-natured jab. Slowly peeling the shirt off, wincing when the fabric stuck in a few places where blood had crusted a bit.

Any remarks or retorts to Sam’s teasing dried up like a well when he actually did remove his shirt. Several scrapes and bruises were scattered across his torso, but also Dream’s gaze was drawn to the soft-looking fuzz on Sam’s stomach, and to the patches of fur-like fluff on his hips and shoulders. Matching the fuzz that was on the creeper-hybrid’s neck as well. Dream had an urge to just run his hands over the soft fuzzy patches, but now was not the time for that.

Sam noticed the stare and an embarrassed flush rose to his cheeks, darkening to a full blush the longer Dream stared. “Ya gonna- Gonna just get an eyeful and not help an injured man?” Sam questioned, intending the tone to be joking. But the slightly nervous shake to his voice just seemed to enhance the oddly charged air. Especially when Dream stepped forward, lightly taking his face in between his hands. Pausing and seeming to give a look that asked _‘is this okay?’_

When Sam responded with the slightest of nods, Dream closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly. Their heights making it where he didn’t even have to bend down much, despite Sam sitting down. With a small huff of air through his nose, Sam carefully raised his hands up to grasp Dream’s hips and drag the younger closer. Pressing into the kiss, tinged with a small bit of desperation. 

Lips slotting together with a slight tilt of the head, a low noise sounded in Sam’s chest. Grip tightening just a slight bit, tongue quickly and carefully sliding over Dream’s bottom lip, drawing a quiet sigh out of him. Stepping even closer, nearly pressed together. Standing between Sam’s thighs, hips resting against Sam’s middle, hands slowly migrating to loosely grip at the creeper-hybrid’s hair.

Breaking away with a gasp, both panting slightly as they caught their breath, Sam stared up with absolute adoration at Dream. Pupils blown wide, and the irises of his eyes quite literally emitting a slight glow. His body temperature had spiked again, the smell of gunpowder and smoke becoming more prominent once again. 

The look Sam was giving him nearly overwhelmed Dream, who had to momentarily avert his gaze. He didn’t step away, though, not even removing his fingers from where they were still threaded loosely into Sam’s hair. After his composure was slightly regained, Dream turned and dipped down to kiss Sam again. 

This time, it was slower, softer. More of an exploration, lips moving together almost reverently. Sam’s grip on Dream’s hips was loose, thumbs making a slow circular pattern over the jut of his hipbones. Acutely aware of the sensation of that touch, Dream pressed slightly harder into the kiss. Tightening his own grip on Sam’s hair and wanting to take _more_ \- Sliding his tongue over the seam of Sam’s lips, spit-slick. Urging on Sam’s own internal chant of _**'mine, mine, mine'**_ once again. The possessive urge flaring so white-hot, he had to force himself to back away with a ragged gasp. Letting his head fall forward to rest against Dream’s collarbone.

Dazed, aware of just how simmering hot Sam’s skin was, Dream just slowly ran his finger through the hybrid’s hair. Catching his own breath, as well, a faint tremor to his hands. That had been- A lot. But not in a bad way, whatsoever. Just- They both likely needed to cool down. In Sam’s case, quite literally. His hands were like firebrands where they gripped tightly onto Dream’s hips. 

“Hhah… Distracted me.” Dream muttered, quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “Need to fix you up still. Need to calm down-” Sam just gave a small nod, letting out a deep breath that actually had a wispy plume of smoke escaping his mouth. This was the thing that broke the tension, an almost teakettle-like wheeze escaping Dream when he noticed the smoke.

“I-- I knew you were hot! But now I know you’re _smokin_ -!” He got out through the laughter, making Sam groan in fake annoyance. Opting to lightly pinch Dream’s side, making the other just laugh harder, squirming away from him. After they both calmed down again, a smile was on Dream’s face again. “Okay, okay- Let’s get each other patched up for real this time.”

Focused, this time, Dream carefully took a rag with disinfectant to clean out the scattered scrapes on Sam. Muttering quiet apologies when Sam made a quiet hiss of discomfort. After each injury was carefully tended to, Sam urged Dream to hand him the medical supplies. Holding his own injured hand out, Dream just watched as Sam carefully dabbed away the dried and crusted blood.

He winced when more tender broken skin was exposed once again, eyes squinting slightly. Sam just pressed a featherlight kiss to the uninjured top of Dream’s hand before slowly and surely wrapping gauze over the split knuckles. Securing it as soon as he was satisfied with his job done.

After they both were patched up, Dream sat next to Sam on the chest. Leaning against the taller after just a moment. “... Can we get some sleep, now?” He asked after just a few minutes. Looking up at Sam with raised eyebrows. Sam huffed out a quiet noise and nodded in response. Standing up with a quiet groan, then offering his hand out to Dream to help the younger stand up as well.

“Come on, I’ll show you to my room. I’m sure both of us need some sleep before we make plans for what to do…” Dream made a noise of agreement, exhaustion having settled back in his very bones. Ready to get some sleep, ready to sleep in an actual bed again- Then the thought occurred to him. Did Sam want to share a bed with him? He’d just assumed that’s what they were going to do… 

He hoped that’s what they were going to do. The want to just… be close, be safe, be _welcome_ was one hard to ignore. Once they were in what Dream assumed was Sam’s bedroom, he just paused in the doorframe as Sam went to sit heavily on the bed. Hesitating, gripping the hem of his shirt, he stood there uncertainly. 

When Sam noticed, he raised his eyebrows and held out his arms. Motioning Dream to come over. “Hey, no need to stay over there. You’re sleepin in here with me. As- As long as you’re okay with it…?” Before doubt could settle too much in Sam’s mind, Dream gladly padded over. Then, pausing, he glanced down at the slightly rough state of his shirt. Grimacing, brushing his hands over the fabric to shake loose any debris. 

Noticing, Sam stood up and went to rummage around his clothes bin. Pulling out a clean shirt and pair of pants, he turned and held them out to Dream with a slightly sheepish grin. “You can- Wear this if you’d like?” Gratefully, stretching up to press a kiss to Sam’s cheek, Dream took the offered clothing and stepped back. Didn’t step out of the room though.

Sam didn’t look away, and Dream didn’t tell him to look away either as he peeled off the dirty shirt. Grimacing slightly, Dream quickly slid the other shirt on. The way the garment was almost comically oversized on him, Dream could almost guess this shirt was oversized even on Sam. He didn’t say a word, though, only stepped out of his pants as well. Though he didn’t put the other pair of pants Sam had given him. Folding the older clothing, Dream turned and slowly crawled into the bed. Tucking himself under the covers, then peeking up at Sam once he was settled. 

That fond expression once more couldn’t be wiped off the creeper-hybrid’s face. This was a welcome break from the chaos of the rest of the day. Soon, he also was tucked under the covers, and he quietly motioned for Dream to get closer. No words exchanged now, Dream did exactly that. Scooting over and tucking himself comfortably against Sam. Looping his arms around his middle, face pressing against his chest, and both of them tangling their legs together comfortably.

Sam pressed a light kiss to the top of Dream’s head, wrapping his arms around the shorter, as well. Holding him close, wanting to _protect_ \- This was what it seemed, a respite before the even tougher trial ahead. A welcome respite, nonetheless. 

Both of them slowly dozed off. Dream safely tucked in Sam’s arms, and Sam was comfortable in knowing that Dream was safe and that Dream was home. Blessedly, they both fell into the comfortable embrace of sleep rather quickly. Comfortably tucked close to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing kisses is both so fun, and such a challenge honestly- I hope y'all enjoy the lil bit of spice! :3c Spice and sweet~ 
> 
> As always, thank y'all for reading! I appreciate every one of y'all that read, kudos, and comment! Y'all are the ones that inspire me to keep working on this fic <3
> 
> I apologize if there are any typos! I edit all my fics myself-


	14. False Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things have an end or at the very least... A force that wishes for the good to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry, i know there was a larger than usual gap between chapters. but life really has been putting me through the wringer here lately :') but hey! i promise, like i said at the very start of this fic. it will be done. i have no plans of stopping this fic so close to the end- even if it takes me a few months, it'll be done <3 this fic is my baby at this point haha.
> 
> anyways! as usual! personas, not people!
> 
> CWs:  
> violence

It seemed the morning came far too quickly. Dream waking before Sam, slowly blinking his eyes open and yawning quietly. He was still tucked close to the taller, wrapped in his arms tightly. It was nice. Secure, safe, comfortable. He didn’t want to get up yet, wanting to just soak in the soft domestic moment for as long as possible. Tucking his face against Sam’s chest, he sighed softly. He wanted nothing more than to just be able to enjoy today- Enjoy his freedom for as long as he could- But he knew that couldn’t happen.

He had to find the Dreamon. Had to make sure it didn’t hurt  _ anyone else. _ Especially if it tried to get ahold of someone he cared about. Really, he did hold a fondness for everyone in this place- Even if they hated him right now, he couldn’t blame them. And he certainly didn’t wish even more hurt on anyone. Not after all the things that everyone already had gone through caused by him while under the control of the beast.

Sighing heavily, Dream just momentarily tucked closer to Sam. Making a small surprised noise when Sam slowly wrapped his arms tighter around him and moved to press a brief kiss to the top of his head. “G’mornin…” He muttered groggily, smiling down at the man in his arms warmly. Warmth was a welcome replacement for the worry that had been sitting heavily like a lead ball in his chest. So, wriggling just a bit to be able to stretch up, Dream pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips.

“Morning…” He muttered softly, grinning at the embarrassed grumble that got from Sam. Eyes fuzzy with sleep, still. Curling down, the creeper-hybrid tucked his face soundly into the crook of Dream’s neck. A low rumbling noise akin to a purr starting up roughly. It was stuttering and slightly gravely, but was unmistakably a purr. Blinking, Dream stared a few moments before smiling widely and freeing one of his hands from around Sam to slowly run his fingers through the others’ green hair slowly.

As much as he was enjoying this, he knew they had to get up and start making plans… Sighing softly, pushing Sam’s hair back with both hands, Dream pressed a kiss to his temple lightly. “We gotta get up…” Letting out a disgruntled rumble, Sam just held Dream tighter a few more moments before reluctantly unwrapping his arms from the younger. Right away, Dream missed the comfortable embrace, but he knew that they couldn’t stay in bed forever. So, slowly, he scooted away from Sam and rolled off the bed. Stretching leisurely with a low groan. 

He felt Sam's eyes on him as he stretched, and all at once he remembered that he was only wearing one of Sam’s shirts and his boxers- Mild embarrassment flared through him, but he couldn’t deny he liked the attention. Especially when Sam reached out to lightly brush his knuckles over the curve of his hip. “I’d love to wake up with you by my side many more mornings…” 

The soft tone those already soft words were spoken in properly flustered Dream. A blush spreading across his face and partially down his neck, hands coming up to rub at the back of his neck. A sheepish grin quirking up the corners of his lips. “I- Yeah. Yeah, I’d really like that too. You make me feel safe.” He admitted, not looking over at Sam quite yet. Sure he’d not be able to handle the soft and fond look the hybrid had aimed at him.

Then, he heard Sam shifting around in bed, and soon after, arms were wrapped around his waist loosely, and a light kiss was pressed against his shoulder. Humming quietly, Dream lay his hands over Sam’s where they were splayed on his stomach. Leaning back into the solid warmth of the taller, eyes briefly fluttering shut. Humming contentedly when Sam pressed more featherlight kisses across his back and on the back of his neck. A scattering of gentle brushes of lips, laying on the scattered scars that he knew marred much of his skin. It had an impossible fondness settling like a comfortable weight curled around his heart.

Then, noticing Sam had pressed his face right against the spot between his shoulderblade and had muttered something quietly, Dream perked up and tried his best to look over at him. “What’d you say?” He questioned curiously, absently curling one of his hands over Sam’s and rubbing his thumb over the backs of his knuckles. 

After a few more moments, Sam spoke up a bit louder, emotion intense in his voice. “I don’t want to lose you. Fuck, Dream, I love you.” Hearing that from Sam, without hesitation, Dream turned and quickly wrapped his arms around the other. Hugging him tightly and pressing his face against his shoulder. A faint tremble starting up in his hands, something unidentifiable swimming in him. He wanted to say it back- Wanted to say it back- But- Felt like something was keeping him from doing so. Felt like something was gripping tight onto his tongue and keeping him from speaking.

In fact- It felt like something was  _ choking him- _ Words stuck, breath catching, Dream stumbled back. Vision blurring, not able to see the look on Sam’s face. First, hurt, then immediately turning to concern when he saw Dream reaching up and grasping at his own throat. Mouth opening and closing like he was trying to talk, but couldn’t force the words out. Then, his hands just dropped to his side. Face falling slack for a few moments. 

Then, a cruel grin spread across his face.  **_“Did you miss me, darling?”_ ** The voice that came out of Dream’s mouth wasn’t his own. It had a cruel tone to it, sharp-edged and harsh. Instantly, Sam knew what that voice was. Face hardening, expression serious and  _ angry,  _ he rose to his full height. Towering, formidable, and pissed off. How  **dare** that thing try to take over Dream again. How  _ dare it- _

“You get out of him right this second, Dreamon.” He hissed, eyes flashing and teeth bared in a growl. Something was threatening the person he considered  _ his _ , and his more base instincts did not take kindly to that threat. He wanted nothing more than to somehow get the beast out of Dream and throttle it with his bare hands, but right now it was using Dream as a vessel and he had to be  _ careful- _

A laugh burst out of Dream, rough and grating and nothing like the welcoming wheeze that was the right kind of laugh- The one he knew and  _ loved _ .  **_“Ohhh, how scary! I’m shaking!”_ ** Once more, the thing using Dream cackled, bending over and resting hands on his knees. Then, straightening up and grinning far too widely, a menacing stretch, it slowly tilted its head. Looking Sam over in a predatory way. The way of something sizing up an enemy. Sam  _ hated _ seeing that look on Dream’s face. Fucking hated that this thing dared to come inside his home to take over what was  _ his. _

Prowling forward, the thing controlling Dream leaned in close and  _ growled.  _ **_“I’m not letting go of this lovely vessel anytime soon, mutt~”_ ** A low threatening noise of his own escaped Sam, a hiss starting all the way at the back of his throat. His eyes were flared bright, and he quickly moved his hands to grasp at Dream’s shoulders before the Dreamon could make its escape in  _ his mate’s body. _

Thrashing, trying to get out of Sam’s grip, the Dreamon sneered and spat and was trying its hardest to escape. Flailing and gripping onto Sam’s arms, gouging fingernails down his skin. Dragging a wince from the taller, but he still didn’t let go. Face twisted into a determined snarl, not about to let Dream get taken over again. “Dream, listen to me,  _ fight it _ , you got this darlin, I believe in you.” The Dreamon sneered up at Sam, spitting at him.

**_“I TOLD YOU-! I’m not letting GO!”_ ** Ignoring the angry screech, Sam pushed on. Not about to give up, vaguely remembering that a Dreamon couldn’t hold onto someone who had something to love. Who had someone important to them.

“I love you, Dream, I’m here, you can fight the bastard trying to keep you. I believe in you, darlin. I really do-” Flinching back when the Dreamon squirmed around enough to sink teeth into one of his hands holding onto it hard enough to break skin and draw blood, Sam hissed out loud. Sure his temperature was rising quickly, smoke leaking out of the sides of his mouth. “You’re stronger than that beast, I know you are, I  _ know _ you are. You can do this, I’m right here, you can fight it-”

Eyes flashing, momentarily back, Dream immediately opened his mouth and a whimper escaped him at seeing the damage already caused. A sob tore from his throat, and he looked desperately to Sam. “Don’t let me hurt you, Sam, god, please- Lock me up before it takes over again, I don’t know how long I can fight- Sam,  _ it hurts-” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hate me for the cliffhanger <3 i warned y'all! things aren't done yet! feel free to yell at me in the comments~
> 
> as usual, thank each and every one of you that support this fic! i appreciate all of you.


	15. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers made, prayers answered. The appearance of the deities, the banishing of the beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, lemme tell y'all, writers block was doing its _best_ to keep me from writing this! But, thanks to a friend who reminded me of something, this chapter got finished at last! And I'm honestly really happy with it! :D
> 
> Anyways! As usual, personas, not people.
> 
> CWs:  
> unreality  
> religious mentions  
> brief manipulation  
> brief possession

“ _ Sam, it hurts--” _

Hearing Dream say that in such a pained tone was heartwrenching, and Sam just wanted to help in some way- But all he could do was try and talk to Dream and keep him in control. He was  _ not _ going to drag his mate back to the prison, though, and that was decided in his mind right away. “Dream, you can fight it, please- You’re strong. I know you are.” Wincing when the Dreamon tightened its grip on his arms, digging fingernails deeper into his skin, Sam hissed once more. A puff of smoke flaring from between clenched teeth.

Another broken noise escaped Dream as he was trying his hardest to put all of his focus towards forcing the Dreamon out of himself. He was  _ not _ going to let the beast hurt someone he loved again- He wasn’t going to be a  _ puppet _ again. No chance, no way, he was not going to be controlled. “Get the fuck out-” He growled through clenched teeth, brows pinched together and eyes squinted closed.

**_“Don’t WANT TO-”_ ** The Dreamon responded right away, the switch in voices from one person a bit confusing to witness firsthand. “I want you  _ out _ you bastard-” Only really in control partially, the Dreamon still was attempting to squirm out of Sam’s tight grasp. Once again trying to claw fiercely at Sam’s forearms. The creeper-hybrid didn’t loosen his grip whatsoever, though. Instead, he quickly moved to grasp tight onto Dream’s wrists- That way the Dreamon couldn’t claw at him as easily as before.  **_“NOT LEAVING!”_ **

Briefly, Dream slumped forward against Sam, a low pained groan rattling in his chest. “Dream, c’mon, let me- Gods, I don’t even know how to help-” Thoughts racing, Sam hated feeling so  _ useless _ . He could only hold onto Dream and keep the younger from being hurt by his own means. “If anyone can get through this, you can.” 

Teeth clenched, an inhuman noise shoving out of his throat, the Dreamon was frantically scrabbling to hold onto its fragile control. Was doing its best to whisper all sorts of poisonous vitriol into Dream’s mind, to chase away the emotions blooming and pushing it out-  **_‘_ ** **_you don’t mean anything to this man- he’s using you, he doesn’t LOVE you- not as I do, sweet, not how I treasure you…’_ ** Before, those whispers would be hard to ignore and push aside- 

But now? When Dream could see the panic in Sam’s eyes- When he knew how soft the hybrid could be, knew the feel of lips on his, the sound of his heartbeat, the way Sam felt laying close to him when they slept- Those whispers could easily be refuted and ignored. The tight grasp the Dreamon had on him was all scrabbling claws and desperate clinging. The hiss of frustration as it felt Dream pulling away from its control for good. “Not. Going. To.  _ Lose. _ ” Dream ground out through clenched teeth, hands clenching into fists, fingernails cutting into his palms.

“Sam, get me- Get me outside-” At the request, for sure in Dream’s voice, a desperate glint in those forest eyes, Sam set his mouth into a determined line and hoisted Dream up into his arms with ease. Taking long, purposeful, strides out of the bedroom and through his home to the sliding piston door. Using his elbow to knock the lever that triggered the opening. Dream had his face pressed against Sam’s shoulder, fighting to keep a grip on his teetering control- Not letting the Dreamon take over, but also not letting it leave either.

As soon as they were outside, Sam glanced down with a questioning expression. Dream just pointed to the ground, teeth still clenched and a deep furrow between pinched eyebrows. Setting Dream down, Sam still had a loose grip on one of his arms. Until Dream shook his head, slightly shaking his arm. Sam didn’t want to let go, fear and unease bubbling in his stomach. He wanted to  _ trust _ Dream, though. So, taking the chance, he let go and stepped back. Not too far, but several paces.

Sam had to fight to not step forward again when Dream just- Collapsed to the ground. Falling to his knees, pressing his forehead to the damp ground. He was muttering, Sam realized, but he couldn’t quite hear what was being said. Looking around, struggling to find at least  _ something _ he could do, Sam restlessly shifted from one foot to the other. Only to snap his gaze back to Dream when the ground  _ shook.  _ Then, the realization hit what Dream was doing. He was  _ praying. _

Hands shooting out to stay balanced, panic rose even more in Sam’s chest when he realized that Dream had gone limp and was practically ragdolled on the grass as the whole ground was rumbling menacingly. Panic went right into complete fear when Sam tried to rush to Dream’s aid, but  _ couldn’t get close- _ Some kind of barrier kept him from reaching out to his  _ mate, his love- _ “Dream! Please- Gods-” 

_ “Hello, little ones.”  _ Stepping back, some primal instinct had Sam wanting to  **flee.** That voice echoed around what seemed to be the entire world, echoing, but also so quiet at the same time. Everywhere and nowhere at the same time- Inside their heads and wrapping around them like silk. “ _ I have been summoned here… By my child. My darling Dream… What has been done to you.”  _ The sadness tinging that voice had tears welling up in Sam’s eyes without him realizing until they were tracing down his cheeks in rivulets- He was crying and he couldn’t stop it. 

What  _ was this? _ What was happening and what was that voice?  _ “I am simply known as XD, little child of explosions. I am the creator, the space, the earth, the everything of this land here. I have been summoned, and I shall help because I have been called.” _ This was too much all at once, but the deeper instinct to keep near his mate was overriding the primal nature of pure fear of the higher beings- Sam was everything  _ but _ a coward- He was stubborn and strong-willed and determined to stay near Dream. Deities be damned. 

Dream slowly sat up, eyes half-lidded and faintly glowing. Expression slack, unseeing, unknowing- A conversation going on just between him and his creator, his mentor, the deity he was the vassal to- The human body made just for this god, but given free will and emotions and let go to be himself. XD was  _ angry _ at this puny beast that had harmed their vassal, their creation, their  _ child- _

They would heed Dream’s prayer to destroy this ‘dreamon’ so it was called. This beast would be unmade and no longer a terror or a threat- But… XD was unable to do this without some kind of offering. Some sacrifice to give them the energy here in the overworld, away from their home and shrine in the End. Softly, gently, like a parent, they muttered kindly in Dream’s mind. Asking, simply, for a memory. Any memory that held weight and importance to their little human that they loved so dearly. 

Truly, they didn’t wish to cause pain, but they knew Dream more than he knew himself, and they could tell the sadness that seeped from him as he agreed to this term. This sacrifice. His only request to them was to pick one at random so that he couldn’t know what was taken from him-

So, XD would follow that promise to their vassal. Momentarily, a figure manifested in front of Dream, ethereal and inhuman and all swirling cloaks and a light so bright that Sam had to squint his eyes- Watching as two, three, four hands extended and so tenderly cradled Dream’s head in their palms. Stroking his hair back with one hand, cupping his cheek with two others, and laying the fourth gently over his forehead. The figure leaned forward then, and lifted the edge of an ornate mask from their face. At this point, Sam was forced to look away- Unable to stand looking because the sight of the deity hurt his mind

Then- All at once, everything faded. The world seemed so dull now that XD had once more returned to their dormant state in their home that lay deep in the End. So far from the living, and impossible to reach by anyone but Dream… Dream, who sat dazed and confused on the grass, cradling his head in his hands.

Once his senses were less muddled by the influence of XD, Sam rushed forward and quickly fell to his knees in front of Dream, drawing him forward and wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dream was still out of it, eyes still slightly hazy and thoughts seemingly scrambled, but he knew Sam was safety. Sam was comfortable and strong and there for him- So he tucked close to the creeper-hybrid and nestled his face into his favorite spot. Right against the crook of Sam’s neck, nuzzling into the soft fuzz there. 

“M’okay, Sam…” Dream muttered tiredly, looping his arms loosely around Sam’s midsection, curling closer to the warmth of the other. Sam just- Could only hold Dream, tilting his own face to press into Dream’s hair. Relief that this… Seemed to be over. Things may be okay. For now, though, they both needed to rest and recover from the events of the day- Gods, looking up, Sam noticed that it was already nearing night time. It didn’t seem like a whole day had passed- But… The whole time and encounter with XD had time feeling warped and  _ wrong _ . 

Shakily and carefully rising to his feet while still holding Dream close, Sam turned and walked on legs that felt like they didn’t want to cooperate. A numbness prickling at his limbs, what he figured was the aftermath of seeing what was. Pretty much the server God. He’d not think too much more on that right now, though. All he wanted was to lay back down in bed and hold Dream close and reassure himself that he had Dream,  _ actual _ Dream, back.

Once inside- their home. Once more, Sam hit the lever to close the large door and then plodded towards the bedroom. Setting Dream carefully down on the bed, then closely following suit. Tucking both of them under the covers, and then gently urging Dream closer. With a tired murmur, the other did scoot close. Wanting to be as close to Sam as he could be. Slotting his thigh between Sam’s legs, wrapping his arms around Sam’s chest, and tucking his face in the hollow of his throat. Muttering a quiet sentence- “What was that…?” Sam questioned quietly, pressing a light kiss to the top of Dream’s head.

“Said- I love you too, Sam.” 

Blinking, emotions threatening to overwhelm again, Sam just let out a quiet murmuring noise that was very close to a purr- Just wrapping his arms tighter around his  _ mate _ . “Love you, Dream… Rest, s’okay, I got you. You’re safe now…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, there may only be one more chapter, then perhaps a bonus part to this written! It's so close to the end- I'm not gonna know what to do with myself when this fic is done tbh :') anyways! i hope y'all enjoy! Feel free to yell at me in the comments!


	16. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief domesticity, then the meeting to decide Dream's fate. Discussion, the unexpected, and hopefully a satisfying end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Here it is- The last chapter of this fic. It took me a while because I wanted to get it perfect- And it's an almost 3k word chapter. I sincerely hope you guys enjoy <3

Thankfully after the day that they’d had beforehand, both Dream and Sam slept soundly that night. Both exhausted and needing to recuperate and recharge in each other’s presence a bit. Dream especially so, the memory of XD’s hands on his face and their voice in his head was something he’d not be forgetting anytime soon. He didn’t remember the last time that the being had actually appeared and heeded any prayers-

Sighing and tucking himself closer to Sam, who was still asleep, Dream just idly traced shapes on Sam’s back. Resting his head against the creeper-hybrid’s chest and taking comfort in the steady heartbeat steadily thumping on. He knew they had to go and talk to everyone else, let them know what had happened. 

Grimacing slightly, Dream paused in his idle tracing when a thought hit him. He didn’t even know if he’d be allowed to stay out of the prison- Despite the Dreamon being gone, he knew that everyone probably still may not trust him. That thought stung a bit- He knew Tubbo, Sapnap, Tommy, Sam, and possibly George was on his side- But still… There were others he’d hurt. Others who may not want to see him walking free. 

Shaking the bad thoughts plaguing him, Dream just sighed heavily and tried to enjoy the warmth of Sam next to him. Just in case he couldn’t have this every night for a while longer- 

It seemed that his shifting about and sighing rose Sam from his sleep, who blinked his eyes open blearily. Right away, he looked down to make sure Dream was still close to him, and a small sigh of relief escaped him when he did see Dream. Who looked up and gave a small tired smile back up at him. “Morning, Sam.” He muttered quietly, trying his hardest to smooth any worry lines from his face for now. Wanting to hopefully enjoy a calm and lazy morning- One that was  _ actually _ calm and lazy this time.

When Sam raised on hand to lightly run his fingers through Dream’s hair, the younger just pressed his head into the touch and squeezed his eyes shut. The past weeks had been- Exhausting. He was tired in many ways, and just… Wanted to be able to rest and know that things would be okay. A small worried frown made its way onto Sam’s face, and he carefully cupped Dream’s face in his hands. “What’s troubling you?” He questioned quietly, ears drooping slightly. “And is it anything I can help with?”

Making a tired noise and curling in closer to Sam, Dream didn’t exactly  _ want _ to talk about what was bothering him, but also knew it would be healthy to speak up. After several more minutes of silence, he leaned back and glanced up at Sam. “I’m just. Worried I’ll have to go back to the prison. Even after all this, y’know?” Grimacing and looking away, he scooted away from Sam and sat up. Crossing his arms over his chest loosely. “I don’t- Don’t want to go back there. Not after all this. But I don’t  _ know _ if everyone will decide for me to be free.”

Taking a deep breath and looking over at Sam, he gave a sad smile. “I don’t want you going under scrutiny for standing up for me too strongly, either. So- When we go to talk to everyone, please let me speak first. Yeah?” Sam frowned, brows furrowed, and sat up as well, but stayed a small distance away in case Dream wanted to have his bit of space.

“Of course I’ll want to stand up for you. I’ll not talk  _ over _ you, either, though. As much as I’d want to go against anyone who could say you don’t deserve freedom, I also respect you, Dream.” Slowly, carefully, he held up one of his hands toward Dream. Who sighed quietly before rising to his knees a moment to shuffle over and settle himself in Sam’s lap. “And think of this, at least- Tubbo is on your side, Dream. He’s the one that’ll have the final say on you being able to be free again.” Those words were a bit more comforting, soothing some worries, but anxiety still was understandably lingering.

“... Let’s not focus on this any more for the moment, yeah?” Dream asked quietly, leaning back and resting his hands on Sam’s chest. Blinking down at him, then giving a slight smile in return, the creeper-hybrid nodded in agreement. More than happy to temporarily set aside the topic causing his mate distress. “Hey, lean down a moment- I want a kiss.” Making a small flustered noise, Sam’s ears tilted down and he chuckled quietly before obeying and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dream’s lips. Bringing his hands up to carefully cup the other’s face in his palms.

Kissing Sam felt like home, and it helped soothe a few more of the anxieties biting at him even more. Had him forgetting the bad that could happen as soon as they left and talked to everyone- So Dream let himself get lost in kissing Sam. Looping his arms around the taller’s neck and pressing into the kiss hungrily. Drawing a low groan from Sam. 

Certainly not complaining, he shifted to lightly rest his hands on Dream’s hips. Ears perking up when he noticed the small shiver that skittered up Dream’s back at the touch. Gripping slightly tighter and carefully pulling the younger closer to him, Sam leaned down more and gently urged Dream to part his lips. As he did, he carefully licked into his mouth, a rumbling purr-like noise sounding in his chest when he could practically feel the slight tremble in Dream’s hands as they went to grip at his hair.

Pulling back with a slight gasp, they both were breathing slightly heavily. Sam’s pupils were blown wide, his irises a thin glowing green ring around them. Dream was addictive, being close to him was something he craved- “Hey, Sam, big guy, focus on me.” Hazy gaze snapping sharp and meeting Dream’s gaze, he slowly tilted his head. A quiet curious rasp slipping past his lips before he could stop it. Dream laughed quietly at the endearing sound and reached to run his fingers through Sam’s hair slowly. “I love you…”

This was the second time he’d heard those words from Dream, but they made his heart jump just as much as the first time. Murmuring an embarrassed noise, Sam leaned down and tucked his face into the crook of Dream’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his middle and savoring in the fact he could hold someone he loved. “Love you too, Dream. I’m- So glad to have you. I meant what I’ve said before. I want to be able to wake up to you so many more mornings- Want to have you close… To treasure and treat you with kindness like you deserve.”

Such kind and sincere words hurt Dream’s heart, but in a positive way. He still had trouble believing that he deserved having someone love him as Sam did, but he was also  _ so _ thankful to have Sam. A firm anchor in the chaos and a strong rock to hold onto in the tidal waves of emotions and worries. “I’m too tired to give a big ol’ speech or anything- But I’m really glad I have you, too, Sam. You- You didn’t have to stick so close to me like you have, but here ya are. I’m glad, too.” Sighing softly and leaning his cheek against the side of Sam’s head, Dream just closed his eyes and soaked in the peaceful atmosphere.

They stayed and rested for a few more hours before rising and getting a quick and small breakfast. Sticking close to each other, not quite wanting to be out of each others’ sight for a while. One or the other being close enough to touch at any point, settled side-by-side as they ate. Dream sticking nearby as Sam changed into actual day clothing, and vice versa. Sam rummaging through his own clothing again to give Dream proper clothes as well. As much as he adored seeing Dream in just his oversized shirt and some shorts, more serious attire was needed for the meeting to come.

Sharing a few more soft kisses and muttered words of encouragement, the two finished preparing for the day as slowly as they could. Just in case this was the last time they’d be able to be so domestic for a long time. Just in case. 

Once they went through the Nether and found themselves in the populated areas once more, Sam carefully led Dream along to where everyone was to be gathered for discussing what to do. He’d gotten in contact with Tubbo and confirmed the place and time for the meeting the night before when Dream was out like a light with how heavy he’d been sleeping. Pausing at the door, Dream glanced up at Sam and gave a small and tired smile. “No matter what, it’ll be okay. I can handle whatever is decided. I know I’ve been- Fragile, I guess? But it’ll be okay. Don’t get in trouble over me, Sam. I said it last night and I’ll say it again. I’ll stand up and take full responsibility for the things the Dreamon used me to do.”

Frowning softly, but nodding after a moment, Sam leaned down to press a kiss to Dream’s forehead lightly. “I believe in you, you’re certainly not helpless. I’ll only speak up if you ask me to.” Smiling nervously, but sincerely, Dream quickly wrapped Sam in a tight hug. Pressing his face against his chest before stepping back and turning to open the door. Stepping through, standing tall and not wavering when everyone in the room turned to look at him. They were all sitting around an oval-shaped table and had been chattering amongst each other, but the moment Dream opened the door, they fell silent.

He walked slowly, skirting around everyone, then slowly and carefully sat himself down in an empty chair at the large table. Watching as Sam took a seat in a chair that was several seats away from him- While he was glad that Sam didn’t pick a seat right next to him, at the same time he hated he couldn’t be next to the creeper-hybrid. Pushing that thought aside, though, Dream cleared his throat and scooted his chair in. Sitting up as confidently as he could before he spoke in a surprisingly calm and steady voice. 

“The Dreamon is gone, now. I don’t expect everyone to be on my side, in fact, I’d understand fully if not all of you believe me. Especially because I can’t tell you how the Dreamon got removed from this place. Which, in retrospect, I know sounds suspicious as hell. Either way, whatever direction this goes? I’ll accept the verdict.” As soon as he was finished speaking, he leaned back and rested his hands in his lap. Glad that the table hid how bad that his hands were actually shaking. He was legitimately so nervous that his vision was swimming a bit, but he also wanted to stay composed. 

Before anyone else could start, Tommy was the first to clear his throat loudly. Demanding attention in his own kind of way. When eyes turned his ways, he gave a wide and signature grin, soaking in the attention, then he let the smile fall and took on a serious face for once. “Dream hurt a lotta people, I know. I should know, I was one of them. But y’know? I had a bit of a tousle with that fuckin Dreamon that had me realizing that yeah, Dream wasn’t lying about that thing and what it did.”

Grimacing, and reaching out to take Tubbo’s outstretched hand for a bit of an anchor, he kept on. “Th’ things it says, and the way it says them- Makes ya believe that those are the only truths and that nothing else could possibly be right. Hell- It successfully turned me against  _ Tubbo. _ My best friend. Someone who means the world to me. That’s gotta stand for something. And- Dream? Dream made sure to check on me and- Made sure I was alright. Sam told me how the green bastard put up a hell of a fuss to be let out to make sure the Dreamon hadn’t hurt me worse. So- I… I guess ya could say I’m all for Dream staying free.”

Leaning back, still holding tight to Tubbo’s hand, Tommy gave a decisive nod. Pleased with himself on the speech. Tommy speaking up had surprised Dream, and having the teen stand up for him had emotions swirling in his chest- Thankfulness and appreciation mixed together. Next to metaphorically step forward was Sapnap, who leaned forward and rapped his knuckles against the table sharply. 

“I think I’ll go next, here.” He said, voice strong and clear. “I didn’t notice the first time when Dream was being- Taken over. I hate the fact I missed that my best friend was hurting and struggling until it was too late. I knew once the Dreamon had its claws in him fully, though, because he wasn’t  _ my _ Dream anymore. Then, when I went to visit Dream in the prison this last time when Dream apologized to me and we talked for a good several hours? I knew he was himself again, Knew he was telling the truth. I cast a second vote to let him stay free.”

Tears threatened to prickle at Dream’s eyes, but he blinked them back and swallowed thickly. Giving a small sincere smile at Sapnap when he glanced his way. And so this went on for another hour or so- People speaking up, discussing Dream and if everyone thought he was better. Only a couple wanted Dream back in the prison, and even then they didn’t look quite  _ sure _ of themselves as they said that. Quackity and Technoblade being the two that had spoken against his freedom. Techno was the one that looked the most serious about it- The majority of the vote was to let him be free, though, and Tubbo stood up to call for attention to himself finally-

Looking so serious for someone so young, he swept his gaze over everyone slowly. “As the president of this ragtag place, I say Dream walks free. He will be monitored, continually, by Sam. Someone I trust to keep a close eye on him. The moment it seems that Dream may slip in control, I do not doubt Sam will act quickly and surely.” Gaze landing on Sam, Tubbo’s eyes were hard as steel at that moment. Seeming so much older than he was. “If he does not, then I will find someone who will not hesitate to act. Now; this meeting is adjourned. If I find anyone trying to actions in their own hand,” he looked firmly at Quackity and Techno after saying that, “then proper actions will be taken there, as well.”

After that was said, Tubbo waved his hands for everyone to stand, and shooed them out soundly. As soon as it was acceptable, Dream made his way around the room, thanking people with an emotional waver to his voice- He even stopped in front of Quackity and Techno, as well, thanking them too. Saying how he understood their decisions, and that he wanted to try his very best to make them believe that he wasn’t being controlled any longer.

Once he’d talked to everyone, Dream tiredly made his way to where Sam was waiting for him outside. As soon as Sam gently held out his arms to him, Dream slumped against the taller. Exhaustion setting in bone-deep. The meeting had been the most mentally taxing thing besides dealing with the Dreamon in a while. At the same time, though? He was happy. “I’m free, Sam.” He muttered, quiet, awed. Looking up at the creeper-hybrid with a tired smile. “I’m free.”

Returning the smile, Sam nodded and tucked Dream closer to him, resting a hand on the back of his head. Ignoring the curious looks others aimed at them in passing. Questions were sure to be asked, but those could be answered later. Right now, though, all Sam wanted was to be back in the comfort of home.  _ Their  _ home. So, after pressing a soft kiss to the top of Dream’s head, he muttered quietly. 

_ “Let’s go home, Dream.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... This is the end. I had so much fun writing this fic, even if it frustrated me at some points. I appreciate every comment I have got and will appreciate any comment I'll get in the future as well. This is the first multi-chapter fic I have attempted in so long, so I'm... Pretty proud of myself for actually seeing it through to the end.
> 
> This is the last _lore_ chapter for this fic. Who knows... Perhaps I'll write a bonus chapter to this~ I Won't say it'll be anytime soon, but it is something to look forward to. 
> 
> Once more, thank every one of you that kept commenting on this fic. Y'all are the reason I kept the motivation to keep going on this. Thank you, thank you <3 I hope this last chapter was a satisfying end, and that y'all enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I'd love to hear what people think! And thank you for reading <3


End file.
